The Engagement
by saritat
Summary: Hermione knew better than to feign ignorance. For all Molly and the Weasleys knew, Viktor Krum was her...well, for lack of a better word, intended. At least he had been until this morning when that rather inconvenient article had come out..."
1. Chapter 1: The News

***Disclaimer: This story contains characters created and owned by J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic, Inc. and AOL/Time Warner, Inc. No profit is being made from the display of these works and no copyright infringement is intended.***

The Engagement

Chapter 1 : The News

There was a persistent knock at the door of Hermione Granger's office, for the umpteenth time that morning. Not _another_ one, _please_! Hermione braced herself, and gave whoever was there the permission to enter, keeping her voice as calm as she could feign it.

"Oh, _Hermione_! You've already heard, haven't you!" gasped the matriarch of the Weasley clan, Molly Weasley. The older woman strode towards Hermione, obviously very upset.

Whoever Hermione had expected, it sure wasn't Molly Weasley. Molly had never visited her at work. In fact, Hermione had never heard of her visiting her husband Arthur at work, either. Highly irregular, let alone unwelcome considering the circumstances.

Hermione knew better than to feign ignorance. For all Molly and the Weasleys knew, Viktor Krum was her...well, for lack of a better word, intended. At least he had been until this morning when that rather inconvenient article had come out, declaring the world-famous quidditch star engaged. And _not_ to Hermione Granger.

"About Viktor? Yes, I've heard. It's alright, Molly, it really is!"

" That...that bastard! He always seemed such a nice man, although a bit grumpy." Molly frowned slightly. "But, Hermione, I don't want you to worry about a thing; I'm here now and I will take care of everything. I told your assistant to hold off your floocalls and cancel your cases- -"

"You WHAT?!"

"..for today. You'll be taking rest of the day off."

"I can't do that! And I'll lose my face forever if I hide now."

"Hermione - you darling girl. You have nothing to prove. Viktor is the one- -"

" Please listen to me, Molly." Hermione got up from her chair behind the desk, walked over to the motherly woman and steered her discreetly towards the door, all the while patting her back soothingly. "Everything is fine. Viktor and I haven't been going out for awhile now. I didn't tell you because I knew you would be upset. I just wanted to deal with it on my own for awhile. There's no reason to cancel my caseload, I am perfectly fine. I will stop by at the Burrow later, okay?"

"But, Hermione, there's really no need to- -"

"I'll see you later then. Thanks for dropping by, I really appreciate it. Everything is _fine_." she repeated once more and pushed Molly Weasley gently but firmly out of the door, closing it quickly behind her. She grimaced and let out a long sigh, leaning on the cool surface.

The whole morning had been nothing short of horrid. Every witch, wizard and child that had ever believed her to be involved with Viktor Krum had now either owled or come by her office to offer his or her support, sympathy or glee, or whatever it was that they were feeling after this latest bit of news. It was always possible that she was paranoid, but there seemed to be a lot of gleeful people out there this morning.

She hadn't been thick enough to tell _that_ many people about Viktor. Just the people who needed to know, like the Weasleys and of course Harry. Her assistant had made her own assumptions based on old gossip and the fact that they changed owls frequently and sometimes went to lunch together. She had no idea how the news had spread, but now it seemed that half of the wizarding world believed they had been an item. And that now (and this was the kicker, Hermione thought) she had been quite publicly cast aside in favour of some pretty young quidditch player (a rising star they called her) that was well-trained yet was able to stay very feminine.

Still, her day could be worse. Not _every_one had come by to see her yet. Harry hadn't. Nor Ron. Hermione really hoped that they wouldn't, either, but again she knew better. They'd come alright, and sooner rather than later.

Why in the name of everything good had she ever told anyone she was seeing Viktor bloody Krum!?

It didn't take longer than fifteen minutes. This time there was no knock. The door was thrown open so violently that Hermione was surprised it didn't get out of it's hinges. And in they came.

"Are you alright, Hermione?" Harry asked worriedly, examining her face.

"I'll kill him!" bellowed Ron, looking absolutely furious, the tips of his ears as red as Hermione had ever seen them.

"I'm perfectly fine, Harry. Ron - calm down!"

"I will smash his skull open, that slimy Bulgarian git! How could he do this to you? To _you_! Do you want me to do him in, Hermione? They'll never find his remains once I'm done with him. I'm sure George would love to help. Ginny too." he ranted.

For a second, Hermione could only stare at him in awe and (to her secret horror and acute embarrassment) admiration. Protective Ron was a sight to behold and an earful as well! She didn't believe in physical force and she would never admit it for she could never ever live it down, but there was _something_ to be said for pure, male testosterone. Hermione wasn't the type of woman to ogle at shirtless men at construction sites (something she had only seen in the muggle world) or wolf whistle at a fine arse, but...well. She wasn't _blind_. Nor slow on the uptake. And she definitely saw beyond her books and her work, unlike most people realized. And as infuriating (and sexists!) as Ron's outbursts sometimes were, they were more often than not made on her behalf.

Besides; Ron Weasley was a fine piece of wizarding flesh, as his many past and current girlfriends could most probably attest to. Hermione would have loved to see his ginger bits and his pale, freckled body in all of its naked wonder to confirm this opinion. But she couldn't.

Hermione sighed internally, and went back to the business of disarming Ron.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley! You stop this _right now_!"

Hermione used her gravest commanding voice. With her dark grey work robes (very muggle-like), long brown hair in a tight bun and her narrow, dark rimmed glasses (window glass, to enhance her credibility and seriousness as the highest ministry official in charge of representing Magical Creatures in legal disputes, and to shield her own, often too compassionate brown eyes) she could be _quite_ intimidating when she chose to. And sometimes she was intimidating even when she didn't choose to be.

"Whatever happens between Viktor Krum and me is _strictly between Viktor Krum and me._"

Ron opened his mouth in indignation and protest, but Hermione raised her hand to keep him silent and ploughed on.

"_However. _Viktor and I terminated our relationship awhile back. He's free to do whatever he chooses."

"Since when!" Harry and Ron cried simultaneously. It was a most rhetorical question, but she thought it best to answer regardless.

"Some weeks now. The reason I didn't tell you before is because I knew how the _Weasleys_ react to this kind of news. I wanted to deal with it privately." she eyed Ron sternly. "We parted on civil terms. End of discussion."

"But, Hermione- -"

Hermione glared.

"Fine." Ron ascended like a petulant child. Harry was a bit hesitant, but seemed to decide to leave well enough alone.

"I thank you for your concern, but it's time you worry about your own lovelives. Speaking of which, how is Anna?"

"Amy." Ron corrected.

"How is she?"

"I wouldn't know, I haven't seen her in weeks."

"You haven't? Who is the new girl then?" she awakened.

"No one. You don't know her." Ron mumbled.

"Do I ever know any of them? Come on and just tell me, Ronald!"

Ron and Harry traded a glance.

"What?"

"Nothing." they sighed.

"Okay. Her name is Christina and she's the sister of one of my team mates."

"Wow. That must be serious, then." Hermione stated, starting to feel a bit ill. There was something nasty moving around in her belly and trying to climb to her throat.

"This bloke serious with a girl? That'll be the day!" Harry snickered.

"Ron would never date a sister of a friend or someone he has to work with if he wasn't really serious about her." explained Hermione. "Sisters of friends aren't just faceless bints like..well, that is to say, his girlfriends in the past have...ummm. A little help here, Harry?"

"I know what you mean, Hermione." Ron interrupted, not looking too flattered.

"I didn't mean it the way it sounded, Ron. It's totally okay to...to sow your wild oats. You're young and you want to..to _experiment_ while you still can. I get that."

"What, you think I'm some kind of slimy...philanderer?

"No, Ronald. God no!"

"Right. Don't know what I was thinking. Ickle Ron Weasley could never be suave and handsome enough to be considered a ladies' man."

Harry tried to nudge Ron to get him to shut up before it would be too late.

"That's not what I said and definitely not what I meant, Ron! Stop trying to pick a fight with me over nothing. You're a very good looking bloke and you should know so, judging from the mere _amount_ of your past girlfriends." Hermione felt herself blush and tried to avert his blue eyes.

"You think I'm good looking?" Ron sounded rather pleased.

"I won't repeat myself just to stroke your male ego." she informed him prissily.

"Uh, I think that's our cue to leave and let you work in peace. Come on, Ron!"

With that notion Harry dragged Ron away before he would say anything more to upset Hermione's delicate feelings...and before Hermione would be forced to insert her foot in her mouth any further.


	2. Chapter 2: The Lunch

**The Engagement**

**Chapter 2 : The Dinner**

It took a few weeks for the uproar to die down, but finally Hermione felt her life return to normal. People stopped walking on eggshells around her, they stopped whispering when she came near and no one told her how _sorry_ they were about Viktor and his new fiancée and how it _really_ was his loss.

Well, almost normal.

Now that she didn't have Viktor to use as an excuse anymore, Molly Weasley was seriously getting on her case, trying to fix her up with someone at least twice a week. She would go to the Burrow for dinner or five o'clock tea and suddenly everyone was paired up and like _magic_ she was sitting next to David who was an accountant (David was the brother of Charlie's muggle wife) or Kenneth who worked at the Ministry as a search assistant for Potions. This was hardly a surprise to Hermione; she had known Molly would do this the second the older woman found out she was single again. It didn't make it any less unpleasant.

All of the men Molly had fixed her up with had one thing in common - they were as exciting as watching paint dry. They were all lacking...something. Sense of humour, for one. If she was to be completely honest to herself, she could admit that perhaps the secret missing ingredient was the Weasley Charm; the same that had Harry going straight back to Ginny as soon as he was safe to date her without having to worry about the risk it posed to everyone involved. Lucky for him though, Molly left "dear Harry" and Ginny quite alone, only asking about their plans to marry every now and then. Hermione was sure they would be married within a year, and Molly would move on to asking about family plans. People often made the mistake of underestimating Molly -the woman was sharp as a shard of glass. And tenacious too!

Then Molly figured out the missing ingredient. Sort of.

It was during a casual Sunday lunch and there had been no David, Kenneth or Dennis brought up for Hermione's inspection. She was surprised at that, and thought to herself that maybe Molly was either slipping or giving up.

Molly Weasley give up? Never!

They had just sat down and started piling food on their plates when the backdoor opened and in came Percy Weasley.

"I apologize for being late, mother." he told Molly and kissed her on the cheek somewhat stiffly. There was still some tension left between Percy and his siblings, and it showed on every move he made and every sentence that left his mouth.

"That's alright, Percy. There's room next to Hermione, so why don't you sit down while I'll get you a plate."

It didn't speak well for her famous intuition, honed to near perfection during the war, that Hermione didn't suspect a thing when Percy sat beside her. Molly brought Percy a plate, a glass and utensils as Percy helped himself to the food. Slowly the discussion started again, and Percy was neatly excluded by his brothers. Hermione decided it was left up to her to try and make up for it.

"So, Percy. How is your work?" she asked, trying to look as sincere as possible.

Molly radiated when she heard Hermione making conversation with her cumbersome son. Hermione did not radiate when Percy gave her a long, _thorough_ explanation about his work and all that it entailed. But clearly, not all of it, for- -

"Actually, Hermione, you and Percy have much in common! He helped the legislators with the manifest of rights for all magical creatures. " Molly exclaimed.

Hermione was in awe and she immediately started an excited interrogation of everything Percy had done that had resulted in the manifest that was as recent as merely two years old. Percy wasn't used to having such a captivated - and most of all, volunteered - audience, so he was more than pleasantly surprised to have the chance to explain the finer points of his work.

No one seemed to either notice, nor care that Ron wasn't looking happy at all. His date for the evening, Christina, was looking a bit bleak as well. Could there be trouble brewing in paradise, Molly wondered shortly before shamelessly taking the conversation in hand again.

"You two should get together sometime and talk about collaborating. I'm sure Percy would love to help you with that hippogriff case you told me about last week. Maybe even with the Dobby Fund."

"Oh Percy, would you?!" Hermione radiated into Percy's direction and the usually rigid man turned into mush. Ever since he had broken up with Penelope Clearwater a few years ago, Percy had been feeling isolated. Okay, he was man enough to admit the truth to himself - he had been feeling _lonely_. He didn't get along with his brothers or his sister and he missed the companionship that came with seeing someone seriously. Perhaps he should look into this thing and consider Hermione. His brother Ronald obviously wasn't interested in her anymore and Hermione wasn't interested in Ronald. He had always admired her work ethic and intellect, and had thought she had a good head on her shoulders except for her choice to side with Harry and Dumbledore rather than the Ministry. In retrospect, that spoke to her good judgment and level-headedness all the more. She would make a good wife that any ambitious, high-aiming man could be proud of.

"Uh...sure. That is, I will of course assist you if I'm able."

Hermione thanked Percy warmly while Molly nodded with an approving smile on her face.

Ron scowled.

oooo

"Ron! Did you hear a word I just said?" Christina asked frustratedly, while all the response Ron could summon from himself was a distracted "Hunh?"

"Honestly, Ron! I've been talking to you for the past five minutes. Didn't you listen at all?"

Ron considered pointing out that perhaps she should've noticed in_ less_ than five minutes that he hadn't replied or paid attention. Most of the time Christina was happy enough to babble for minutes at a time without requiring any feedback. Ron usually said "right" or "yes" every now and then just to be on the safe side, rarely having the slightest idea of what he was agreeing to. How was he supposed to know that this was one of the rare occasions she actually wanted him to contribute? And something about the way she said "_honestly, Ron"_ annoyed him...

"I'm sorry, Chrissy. I was looking at you and got...distracted." he wiggled his eyebrows meaningfully. Christina giggled, forgiving him easily.

"I was just saying that your...friend Hermione, would suit Percy just perfectly, don't you agree? They're both so solemn and intellectually driven."

Ron gaped at his girlfriend of the past three weeks. "_Percy and Hermione?_ What ever it is that you think you're seeing there, I don't see it!"

"Oh, Ron, that's so typical of you." Christina purred, "You can't see the painstakingly obvious! It's _blatant_ he really admires her and I think she feels the same way. There's definitely some chemistry there."

Ron's first instinct was to burst out laughing at the idea of Percy having chemistry, period, but with Hermione involved he didn't exactly feel like laughing.

"I think your brother's sexy. No way near as sexy as you of course," Christina stroked his arm, attempting to be sensual- but instead succeeding in being a bit annoying. She continued, "But he's hot. It's something about that repressed look, what with his horn-rimmed glasses and all. It's no wonder Hermione sees it too. Actually, they're both a bit repressed."

Ron wanted to tell her that though Hermione was perhaps outwardly conservative she had never been _repressed. _Ron couldn't help smiling when he remembered how he used to try and make her feel embarrassed by making lascivious but between-the-lines comments about his girlfriends and their various talents. Sometimes she blushed; sometimes she scolded him loudly for sharing something with her that was private between himself and his girlfriend and not something she even wanted to know about. And sometimes, just _sometimes_, she would turn to look at him closely and her eyebrow would curl upwards like she was saying "_Really?"_ and not believing a single word. Her pink lips would also turn upwards, like she had some secret he had reminded her of. Like there was some bloke she was thinking about. The thought sobered him up quickly. _Krum. _That ruddy two-timing bastard.

Christina interrupted his thought process by moving her stroking hands lower and cooing "Say...would you perhaps be interested in some...carnal activities?"

"I might be persuaded," he smiled, his mind still on _Hermione and Percy_, as an entity. No, Christina was wrong, she had to be. He couldn't see Hermione liking Percy, beyond niceties.

"What makes you think she feels the same way?" Ron didn't doubt that Percy fancied her, she was_ Hermione_. And Percy probably liked how she was fussy about the little things, too. Attention to detail, he'd call it.

"Women know these things, Ron."

Ron considered this silently for a while, and then pondered out loud, "I really can't see it."

"Let's forget Hermione and Percy and concentrate on us, dear." Christina berated with a slightly sour note in her voice, "That's what's really important, isn't it?"

Ron nodded and let Christina pull him to the sofa. She smiled tremulously and pushed him down gently and kissed his ear and sensitive throat.

"I'll make you forget about everyone else but us, Ron." she winked.


	3. Chapter 3: The Status Quo

The Engagement

Chapter 3: The Status Quo

Percy was feeling rather pleased with his progress regarding Miss Hermione Granger. That may have sounded a bit too presumptuous, but yes, he was satisfied with the status quo. They'd had lunch Monday (Hermione had ordered Shepherd's pie and he had enjoyed an excellent dish of lamb with roasted pepper and black mushrooms) and they had quite enjoyed one another's company. Molly had surprise-visited him before and after and she was pushing him quite heavily towards Hermione.

"She's such a nice girl, and someone for you to take seriously. She's going places. And she's the only woman who probably wouldn't complain about the hours you keep and how much you work. You do work too much, Percy. Anyway, I always thought Ronnie would-"

"Oh, Mother, it's nothing like that yet. I have a deep respect for her, I even like her, but we don't know each other well enough."

Molly clucked her tongue. "Don't pass her by, Percy. You'll regret it later. She's special. And, she's meant to be a Weasley."

"No pressure there, Mother?"

Molly pecked him on the cheek. "Of course not, dear. You just take your time."

oooo

Hermione didn't know quite how she had gotten herself in this situation - perpetually on stand by (and intended to Viktor) while Ron romanced one girl after another. She knew she still kind of fancied Ron...with less "kind of" and more of fancying the pants off of him. _She wished! _Ron had been her favourite obsession (along with her studies and then later on S.P.E.W) ever since she met him on the train to Hogwarts. Even though it seemed the feeling wasn't mutual. He had tried to turn Scabbers yellow with a fake spell given to him by one of the twins, and when it didn't work he had acted quite haughtily towards her. She had done her best to impress the boys as well, showing them her academic prowess. Ron had looked at her as though she was from another planet. She loved both her boys, but even as an ickle first year she had felt differently towards Ron than Harry. They seriously got on each other's nerves. Sometimes more, sometimes less, but quarrelling was a given. Most of the time she even liked it. It was just how she and Ronald operated and she liked how it kept her on her toes. It was _explosive_.

Ron claimed she nagged. In hindsight Hermione didn't bother to deny that that had been the case. Even hindsight hadn't made her regret it though; those boys had depended on her nagging, especially Ron. It was what they expected. Hermione couldn't honestly say if Ron would have done better or worse without her influence; who knew if he actually would have worked harder if there had never been anyone to take care of the reminding and be a last-minute fall back. She doubted it though- reading and studying had never been among his priorities.

As for actual action between them, there had only been that amazing kiss during the battle of Hogwarts, and unfortunately that had never amounted to anything. It was her first real kiss, and even now it was still the kiss she compared others to. It wasn't technically the best she had had, but there was a spark that she hadn't been able to mount up with any other man. At the time she had thought that that was it; that the kiss they shared was all that it would take for Ron and she to get together once the battle was over, assuming both of them lived to tell the tale. In reality there had been other stuff to deal with; mainly bringing her parents back from Australia and the death in the Weasley family. George still wasn't quite right, but then she supposed some people thought he never had been. It was hard on him to lose his partner in crime and the single person who had been with him, a part of him, all throughout his life. Now he was left behind with no one to begin the sentences that he was so used to finishing. Hermione suspected that some small part of him wished he would've died with Fred. He'd never said it out loud, nor would he ever take another child from his mother. Hermione supposed that it probably made it harder for George to get along with Percy, as his return to the Weasley fold happened just a moment before the blast and it had distracted all three of them from the battle.

Now she was getting to know Percy in a new way. They'd had lunch the other day and even though they had discussed shop, the lion share of the lunch conversation had been about their personal lives. Granted, it was on a somewhat superficial level, but it had still been nice. Hermione couldn't even remember the last time she had been out with any man other than Harry and Ron (always Harry and Ron together, never just Harry or Ron) or Viktor. Percy seemed to be interested in her, both intellectually and...dare she even think it...sexually. And that was an odd thought. Unlike all of his brothers, Percy was a reserved sort of man, but he was still a man and he looked at her as though he'd like to get to know her in that way, too - but only after three or more dates and definitely with something more long term in mind.

And that wasn't anything to scoff at, really! Not with her prospects. It wasn't as if Ron would ever consider her, anyway. Ron would never see her as woman of succulent flesh and hot blood - someone who needed sex, someone who was good at it, and someone he could easily end up marrying and raising a family with. She was convinced that eventually he would want a family, no matter how much he was playing the field. But what about Percy? Could she continue with him when she knew she had deeper feelings for Ron than for him?

Ron would always see her as his best friend. A well-meaning, major nag. Maybe she could start watching how she spoke to him from now on. Hermione really couldn't remember how their conversations had been going lately, but they were never alone together...Harry was always there as a bumper, and sometimes various Weasleys as well. Next time she would be really careful of how she spoke to him. She could stop nagging. She could talk to him the way Christina did.

oooo

Ron had been dating Christina for almost four weeks now. Four weeks that outlasted the length of his usual relationships by at least a week. Ron didn't stick with Christina because he thought she was special. No, he stuck with Christina out of indolence and the comfort of some familiarity. As far as his women went, she was quite classy for one of them. She was smart. And she was beautiful, but not in a way that tattled of excessive use of cosmetic charms or glamours. The only thing he really _didn't_ like about her was the way she prattled on about dumb, insignificant things just to fill the silence, when he very well knew she could've talked about substantial things if she chose to. It was almost as if she was afraid of losing his interest if she didn't talk in a way that was expected of his girlfriend. In truth, Ron was already losing his interest, and he doubted a change of topic could reverse the process.

The sex was good, though. Angels didn't cry when ever they came together but good time was had by all. Christina wasn't shy about giving her love and doing things to please him. She often suggested new things he might be interested in trying out. They had tried ropes (they had both been tied up on separate occasions), playing with food (that sounded sexy and sensual in theory but in reality it was not only sticky but it tainted the flavours and the mess was unbelievable) and finally the night of their latest Sunday dinner to the Burrow she had asked him if he was an arse man. Would a man say no to an offer like that? Certainly not Ronald Weasley.

And the end result? Christina had him by his guilty balls just by being eager to please him in bed and taking charge of all aspects of their relationship. So why wasn't it enough, Ron asked himself. What _did_ he want from a serious girlfriend? Merlin knew he had tried out several, though shortly.

He didn't need to ponder long for the answer to dawn on him. She never really seemed relaxed around him. She didn't like Harry or Hermione. Trying to pair her off with Percy was a solid testament to that. Ron didn't know what she thought she would gain from that. Maybe she thought they would see less of her then. And after Hermione she would try to restrict his access to Harry to get him all to herself.

Ron shook his head to clear his thoughts. He was getting paranoid. He was probably just nervous for the longer than usual duration of his present relationship, he decided.

Even so, he found himself wishing Chrissy was more like Hermione.


	4. Chapter 4: The Suggestion

The Engagement

Chapter 4: The Suggestion

It was almost a fortnight and two lunch dates with Percy later until Hermione finally got her opportunity to carry out the plan concerning Ron. She was shell-shocked though, running into him and his girlfriend unexpectedly in front of a women's lingerie shop during lunch hour. The shop was a bit secluded for propriety's sake, and it's window was tastefully executed but revealing and Hermione could feel her cheeks begin to redden.

She had planned on getting some new underwear to lift her spirits and just in case she was to be showing herself off in her underwear anytime soon. Not that she was anywhere near that stage with Percy yet, but better safe than sorry. Galleons spent on underwear never went to waste, even when they were more for special occasions than casual wear.

Hermione snorted internally. She could imagine just what the happy couple was after. It would likely be something miniscule and lacy - perhaps in red. Hermione herself had thought about something in pink, or perhaps red and black stripes. The style reminded her of the Moulin Rouge; not only the film but also the place and era. She had some guilty fascination for that burlesque showgirl thing. Percy would like the pink one better, she suspected. At least on a woman he deemed "proper". Hermione had gotten the sense that Percy divided women into two categories and like most men he wouldn't say no to having a tussle with the wrong sort as long as no one that mattered found out. Like his boss or his mother and not necessarily in that order. Molly did not approve of casual sex or premarital sex or... Come to think of it, for having seven children herself, Molly appeared to be a bit of a spoilsport. Hermione didn't know if Molly realized that "dear Harry" and Ginny were already getting it on or not. Maybe Molly made an exception on the Boy Who Lived and her only daughter, as they were sure to be married soon. Percy probably deserved no special treatment in his mother's eyes. Not after all the trouble he had put them trough. After such train of thought, Hermione felt ashamed of herself. Such matters were their own affair, and Molly was not likely to play favorites. Hermione was probably being overly critical.

"Hermione! What are _you_ doing here?" Ron exclaimed before he had the sense stop himself.

What Hermione really wanted to reply was "What do you think I'm doing here? I'm buying a new set of books!" but she couldn't take her own frustration and surprise out on him, so she settled on saying "I'm in need of some new lingerie, as you are too, I imagine." She aimed the last words to Christina who had a strangely frozen smile on her pretty face.

"_Every_ girl likes a little frill and lace now and then." Christina retorted, her smile widening a little. Hermione assumed that what she was really saying was more along the lines of "even bookworms like some lace in their knickers, but no one takes enough interest to find out." Cow.

"Hot date coming up?"

"No, not really. A maybe-date. Maybe." Hermione smiled sheepishly. "How are you two doing?"

"We're _fine_." Christina looked challenging as she snatched up Ron's hand in hers and then gazed up at him longingly.

Hermione fought hard not to let her eyebrow arch in reaction, and after winning her inner battle she continued with, "That's nice. You two make a really good looking couple." In fear of having sounded too patronizing she added quickly, "And I know you have feelings for each other, Ron has dated you longer than any other girlfriend he's had since school."

Christina looked a bit happier at this, and even granted Hermione an authentic smile.

"Maybe we should double date sometime." As soon as the suggestion was out of her mouth, Hermione regretted it. _Was she suffering from brain rot? _Sure, she wanted to get along with Christina better but this was above and beyond the call of duty!

"Double date?" Ron looked confused, even stunned. Hermione found it cute, but she really couldn't afford to have such thoughts about Ron.

"Yes, you with Christina and I with Percy. Of course I'd have to clear any plans with him first," she explained, grimacing a little. She hadn't a clue how Percy would feel about going on any double dates that included his brother. They hadn't even had a formal dinner yet, but it was the next natural step. Wouldn't it be quite Gryffindor of her to make the first move?"

"Actually we're a little busy this week." Christina interrupted, surprising both Hermione and Ron. "We have that..._thing_?" she wiggled her eyebrows at Ron, hoping he'd catch her drift. Ron did.

"Oh yes, we do have a thing." Ron agreed, puzzled and annoyed. He wouldn't have minded a chance to observe Hermione and Percy together in a romantic setting. It would be very interesting to see what Percy was doing right to be winning over Hermione. "Maybe next week, Merlin willing?"

"Alright, we can set the date later. I must go in now, my lunch hour is already half gone." Hermione grabbed the door handle of the shop (Lady Chitterlie's Luxury Lingerie for Ladies) and was already starting to step in when she turned back and hesitated a moment.

"Your new robes look good on you, Ron. And you look lovely as well, Christina. Good day to you two!" and with that she disappeared into the shop.

Christina told Ron she would come back for lingerie shopping later.

oooo

Hermione cursed herself. Now that hadn't gone very smooth, had it? She had wanted to end the little impromptu meeting by saying something nice and positive, but she had probably made a fool of herself. And she was getting an annoying feeling that Christina didn't like her at all. She probably knew that she fancied her boyfriend. _Wanted to shove her boyfriend down and shag him rotten in front of God and everyone._ She would never try to take a man that was already taken. In fact, she would never try to take Ron, period. They were friends. Not something she was one hundred percent satisfied with, but... Better stop that train of thought just there before it got out of hand. Hands. Ron hands. Ron's hands on her. Whoa.

Stop that. Pull yourself together,_ Hermione_.

Maybe she shouldn't have said anything to Christina. But wouldn't that have made it even worse and more suspicious, talking only to Ron and singling him out? Bloody buggering hell, there was no way to win this. Why couldn't people just say what they meant? Christina, I hate you with a fiery passion and I know you don't like me any better. Let us just try to get along without any incidents for the short duration my best friend is willing to have sex with you and leave it at that, hmm? Okay, _that_ would've been a bit too plain speaking.

Hermione started to browse through the racks of knickers, brassieres, teddies and nightgowns. Lady Chitterlie had almost anything you could think of, right down to lingerie bordering on lascivious. Hermione decided for once to treat herself and chose quite a few items.

"Nice selection my dear. Planning on a rendezvous or just spicing things up?" asked the older sales witch. Hermione wondered if she was in fact Lady Chitterlie herself.

"Perhaps the former." Hermione smiled demurely.

The older witch told her the price, and Hermione steeled herself before opening her purse and paying the required sum. Frill and lace sure was expensive, even for bookworms.

oooo

"What was that?"

"What was what?" evaded Christina innocently.

"That _thing_ we have?"

Christina didn't like the way Ron was looking at her. He would not let this one go. Bugger. 'Everything will be alright after some damage control,' she thought to herself. No, Ron couldn't be getting tired of her, and she was just imagining things. And he was _not_ more interested in that Hermione Granger than was prudent. She simply would not allow it.

"Oh, _that_. I don't know, I just didn't feel right about seeing them so soon. They're still so new to being a couple- -"

"That's shite and you know it!" he snapped, "Really Christina, if you don't like my best friends or my brother you should just come out and say it. Half the time I don't like Percy either but he_ is_ my brother! This is not going to work if you can't be honest with me."

"I was. I _am_!"

"Stop making this worse! If you really don't like them, then we don't have to go. I can come up with an excuse to cancel and no one will be the wiser. But I'm _not_ cutting anyone off for you."

Christina's bottom lip began to tremble and not just for show. Could their relationship really be this close to ending already? What had she done wrong? She had given Ron _everything_! Most women were parsimonious about giving blowjobs and they were hesitant about experimenting. She had let him into every part of her, hell, she had _offered_! Hadn't she done everything he asked of her and more? Hadn't she kept herself fresh and pretty for him so he could be proud of her when they were out together, and he could show off as a war hero and a quidditch star? Christina could feel a tear escaping the corner of her eye and bowed her head to hide her face. She did not know what she should say. He was taking it all wrong.

"Chrissy." Ron grunted clumsily. "Don't cry. Please don't cry. You just need to think before you speak, that's all. Hermione and Harry are important to me, we went through a lot together. Hermione's still vulnerable after Viktor, she needs our support. And the same goes for my family, they've been through enough...with Fred and everything."

Christina sniffed.

"I can go on a double date with them. I don't mind. Really I don't, you misunderstood my meaning." Sniff. "I just want to make you happy...and sometimes have you all to myself. Is that so wrong? Am I being selfish?"

Ron sighed, and put his hand on her shoulder.

"It's alright, Chrissy. Everything's gonna be okay."

Christina kept her head down not to show her happy smile. She knew Ron would misunderstand that as well.

oooo

"A..._double date_ with Ronald and Christina?" Percy checked, not sure if he had heard her correctly.

"Or just dinner with them if you prefer to think of it that way."

"No, no. That's alright." Percy hesitated. "I guess it would be nice." Anything that could potentially make the gap between him and any of his siblings smaller was something he could not afford to refuse.

"Good. When?"

"Next Friday?"

"It would have to be next week's Friday. Christina said they're busy this week."

"Alright, that is fine with me. I can check with Ron this Sunday at the Burrow. Are you coming for Sunday lunch too?"

"I'm not sure yet. I might have to take some work home this weekend. I'll let you know. Shoot, I have to go. Susan needs me. Just a second Susan. We'll floo. Bye Percy!"

In a second, her head had disappeared from the top of the flames and Percy was alone.

He could not claim to be very excited over the coming date but he saw the necessity of it only too well. Even so, Percy did not like Christina much (as little as he had interacted with her, or more to the point, she with him) and he was too different from Ronald to genuinely like him, either. He did love Ron and all his siblings in his own way, but it was a stiff, obligatory sort of love. It seemed to be all he was capable of. He loved his mother the most, but even his love for his dear old mother had not been enough to deter him from the path he had chosen. Which was why he still did not get along with his family, his mother excluded. His father Arthur's attitude appeared as easy-going as ever, but Percy sensed that he had not forgotten the sorrow Percy's actions had cost the family, and especially Molly.

Percy sighed. His youngest brother really was not that difficult. Unlike Fred and George, Ronald had never played jokes on him just out of spite. And even though he had been very disinterested in school, Ronald was making something of himself now. Perhaps he would have even been the Head Boy if he had been able to stay in school for his seventh year.

Maybe he and Ron were not too different after all, and this opportunity with Hermione was a blessing in disguise.

oooo

Ron was starting to feel exceedingly trapped. He was useless against female tears, always had been. When his mother used to cry because of Percy he would've done everything in his power to get her to stop and to bring Percy back. Preferably on his knees, apologizing to her profusely. The twins had felt pretty much the same, but their method of actually telling her so was not very helpful. Instead of cracking a smile or outwardly appreciating her other sons all the more, poor Molly's crying had only gotten louder.

Ron was positively sure now that Christina didn't like Hermione, and perhaps she didn't like his family either. Couldn't Christina see how important his friends and family were to him? How could he convince her to just tell him the truth?

He knew he should be happy that he had even better reasons now to get rid of her, but somehow the getting rid of part got harder and harder as time flew by. What on earth would he say to her brother? "Sorry that I slept with your sister for weeks and used her for sex, mate. No hard feelings, right? These things happen, you understand, I'm sure."

When he put it like that it sounded very ugly, but he couldn't really defend himself. Her brother was likely to hex Ron's bollocks off, no matter how he worded what was essentially the truth. That he was using her as a way to kill his time and for sex, just like she was using him and that now he was stuck with her out of guilt and fear of consequences. And what was even worse, he was far more interested in seeing Lady Chitterlie's underwear on his best friend than his actual girlfriend.

He wondered what exactly she had bought. _Hermione in lace_... his hand was inside his briefs and fisting his cock before he even realized what he was doing. He quickly pulled his hand back and cursed using words his mother would seriously disapprove of.

ooooooooooooooo

AN: As you might have gathered by now, this story is more or less canon and epilogue compliant. Personally I find this just one version of how things might have happened with them; they are both familiar with the stalling pattern. There _are_ reasons why things went like this…

Please leave a review; good or bad or noncommittal. That's how this works, people!


	5. Chapter 5: The Conversations

The Engagement

Chapter 5: The Conversations

When Percy arrived at the Burrow the following Sunday he found his mother preparing lunch in the kitchen with his sister and Christina. Ginny was magically peeling potatoes and chopping onions while Molly was cutting the meat for a stew. Christina was talking animatedly while attempting to knead dough by hand. Attempting being the operative word. His mother was frowning slightly and Percy could see she was on edge. Molly had little patience for extra "helping" hands in her kitchen and Christina did not seem useful at all. Ginny at least was used to cooking and their mother's tight reign.

"...and Ron said we need to be especially nice to Hermione 'cause she's still broken up over Viktor, and who _wouldn't_ be, she had a _star_ for a fiancé , but now that she has Percy she's surely feeling better _about herself_ again. They make such a cute couple don't you think? So I told Ron, 'Ron, we _must_ go on a double date with your brother and Hermione!' and Ron said - oh hi, Percy!"

Percy's eyes met Ginny's as they each worked to maintain a neutral facial expression. For the first time in much longer awhile than he even wanted to consider, he knew that he and his little sister were on the same page entirely. Percy felt a warm burst of brotherly affection towards Ginny and even considered putting a hand on her shoulder. Somehow the gesture didn't feel quite right and he settled on just smiling at her until Molly asked after Hermione. Percy explained that Hermione was still very busy with her hippogriff case that was finally coming to a close. Molly sighed sympathetically and muttered something about hard work and needing a break.

"Is Ronald here?" Percy asked.

Before the other women had the chance to so much as catch a breath, Christina informed him that Ron was in the living room, and "Wasn't it just grand for Hermione to suggest a double date?" Christina personally couldn't wait! Maybe they could go to Jacques' ...

Ginny and Molly traded a knowing glance that screamed "I told you Christina didn't come up with that idea! "

oooo

Ron was sprawled on the sofa, listening to a Quidditch game on the Wizarding Wireless.

"Afternoon, Ronald. A good game?"

"Hi, Perce! Nah, it was played days ago, I know the score." With a flick of his wand Ron turned the apparatus off. "So, what's new with you and Hermione?"

"We're fine. There was talk of a get together, as I'm sure you're aware. Next Friday would be good for us, if it's alright for you and Christina?"

Ron found himself feeling a tiny bit annoyed with Percy for lumping himself and Hermione into an "us" twice already during this rather short conversation.

"Friday's good. We could go and have a drink at the Leaky first and then decide where we want to go out to eat."

"Sounds great!" Percy enthused, "So, Ron...how's work? Mother told me that you might be going back to the Auror Office?"

Ron found himself genuinely surprised that their mother had shared his somewhat secret and very tentative plans with Percy. He had considered it for a couple of months now but hadn't been able to make up his mind. His work relationship with Christina's brother might be the straw that broke the proverbial camel's back. It would certainly be much more difficult to work with Christopher once his team-mate had castrated him for screwing around with his sister. Ron couldn't blame him though; if anyone had done the same to Ginny he would feel obliged to do the same. At times, Ron still felt like giving Harry a _brotherly _talk, just for the sake of keeping him on his toes - and Harry was his best friend!

"I dunno, I might. I've been thinking it might've been a mistake in the long run to leave the Aurors in favour of Quidditch. It's been fun and all but I'm not _that _good of a Keeper and it keeps me away a lot." Away from his family and away from Hermione...

"Good, good. Being an Auror is a real profession and a respected one. In time it can be a stepping board onto something bigger and better, remember Scrimgeour." Percy mused.

Ron had no plans on becoming the Minister for Magic. Or the head of the Auror Office or any kind of aspirations of such calibre. Ron felt himself to be a bit green still, especially since his absence from the department. Harry would be a more likely choice for the job sometime later, and even if Harry wasn't interested there were some senior officers who would be quite qualified. On the other hand, Ron had faith in his own skills as a strategist. He knew that he had been quite good at helping his superiors plan the missions to take out the remaining Death Eaters with minimal casualties. Perhaps a promotion or two within the MLE was not completely out of question...but certainly not for quite awhile. And not just for the sake of being made the Head.

"Oh no, Percy, one politician per family is quite enough. You're better suited for it than I am, and it's something you've been working toward for years. Me, I just want a simple kind of life, with something productive to do, somewhere where I can be of use."

Percy stood a bit taller and straighter at the compliment.

"Perhaps true. But to me it sounds like you've already made up your mind."

"No, I'm open to...oh, you mean with Quidditch. I guess I have." Ron had to smile and he could feel a weight being lifted off his shoulders that he hadn't even realized he had been carrying.

"Take your time, little brother, the world is full of opportunities. As for me, I hope I'll achieve what I've worked for. Even though it's still early, who knows - Hermione would make a first class Minister's wife."

"_Please!_ Hermione would make a first class _Minister_ rather than just a..._what_?!"

Ron was speechless. Marriage! Percy fancied himself _marrying_ Hermione?

Percy grew thoughtful and seemed distressed by Ron's words. "You know her better than I, Ronald. Do you suppose she harbours any interest in politics?"

Ron knew he should not be surprised, no matter how premature Percy's plans were. Hermione was a living wet dream to almost any man but to Percy those reasons were different or at least more diverse than to most men. Ron began to feel sick as he could clearly picture Hermione smiling brightly, standing beside Percy at important functions, Percy making little jokes and casually telling people that his wife was not only very high up in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, but also interested in Magical Law Enforcement.

"I...I honestly don't know. I think we are all aware that Hermione wants to help make the world a better place! And she wants the world to work fairly. I suppose she _could_ be interested in a political career if she thought that was the way to achieve what she wanted."

"Hmmm." Percy hummed noncommittally. "I guess I'll just have to ask her."

oooo

Back in the kitchen, Molly was losing her already tried patience with the way her youngest son's girlfriendwas working the dough. She had one hand in the bowl and the other was gesturing in wild circles as she was dreaming aloud of the type of table linens and chandeliers she had heard were used in _Jacques'_. Molly knew that _Jacques' _was a somewhat new and rather upscale restaurant at Diagon Alley. It was situated in a secluded part of the shopping district, near to that practically immoral store, what was it called again...Lady Chitterlay's Luxury Lingerie? Something of that sort.

Molly had never been to _Jacques'_ but she had been secretly nursing a hope that Arthur might offer to take her there on their upcoming anniversary. His new position at the Ministry paid quite well and now that most of her children had left the nest, she spent far less money on the household expenses. Molly smiled to herself. Indeed, she could even afford to make a little visit to that other store, if she wanted. Hmm. Perhaps it would not be_ terribly_ indecent of her to buy a new nightgown to please her husband of more than thirty years. Arthur had always stressed that he loved her in anything - even her old, tattered nightgown; but then again, he had always been the loyal type. They could not really have afforded anything special before.

Molly lost the train of her wandering thoughts as she heard Ginny interrupt Christina to ask about the girl's family. Bless her perceptive daughter! As much as she would relish a chance to dine at _Jacques'_, she certainly did not want to hear any more about the linen they used or their silverware or _any_thing else at all. Molly wanted a chance to see and appreciate their finery for herself. Besides, she would much rather have the girl concentrate on the dough as much as she was concentrating on the restaurant.

"I don't really have much of family. My dad passed away a few years ago and my mum lives on the other side of the country. I don't see her a lot. I have an older brother of course, the one that works with Ron. I live with a roommate, Kate. We take care of each other."

"Two young women living alone, that's horrible! Not to mention dangerous! Doesn't your mother or your brother keep an eye- -"

"Mum! This isn't _nineteen twenty_." Ginny cried, "Hermione lives alone too, and like Christina said, not _everyone_ has a family that is willing or capable to house everyone until they're_ thirty_." Ginny rolled her eyes. It was no secret that she would have preferred to live on her own already but with Molly as her mother that was impossible. While she barely tolerated her sons living on their own she would never let her one and only daughter to do so.

"Hermione couldn't live with her parents, they are muggles and live most of the year in Australia. Your father and I offered your brother's room to her, but she wants to be independent. You are lucky to be able to live at home until you marry! You're already away a lot with the Harpies and it saves you a lot of money better used on a house later on and those rental places are - -"

"Your mum's right, Ginny. I mean, certainly I like the freedom to do as I choose and it _is_ the 21st century, even in the wizarding world, but it's hard to get by with a meagre salary and no one to turn to for help." As if realizing she had said too much, Christina tried to smile and make a joke of it, "And you don't get to choose your rental neighbours...although I suppose the same goes for living at home."

Molly sniffed disapprovingly, but had to admit to herself that the girl had a point. Still, she could not even fathom a mother who agreed to live so far from her children and leave them to their own devices.

"Ummm... Molly?"

"Yes, dear?"

"Is this what the dough's supposed to look like?"

Molly turned to inspect it and nearly clucked her tongue.

"This is your first time baking, isn't it, dear?" she guessed. "Never you mind, I'll fix it. You go and wait with Ron if you want."

"Or come and sit in the garden with me! Percy and Ron are having a guy talk." Ginny suggested from the door. She'd just had a peek and a listen at her brothers and didn't want to interrupt their heartfelt conversation. Christina happily agreed.

Molly sighed in tired relief once the girls had left, but she had to start the dough again from scratch.

oooo

The girls sank onto the swing that was situated in the Burrow's little backyard garden. Ginny charmed the swing to sway gently while they chatted. A few feet away, some of the Weasleys' chickens were pecking at their dinner and sometimes at one another, too. Christina liked the silence and the scenery. Though she was hardly a farm girl, she felt she could get used to this in small doses. Ron did not realize how lucky he was, growing up in a place like this with the family he had. Even his mother, whom Christina found to be a bit suffocating and conservative, was fiercely loyal and caring. That was definitely much more than she could ever say about her own mother.

"I could get used to this," she voiced to Ginny.

"Chickens?"

"Well I meant overall, but chickens too." Christina smiled tranquilly.

"Don't you find it stifling?" Ginny sounded surprised.

"No, at least not as someone who wasn't born into this." she grinned, "But from what Ron has told me of your mother, stifling is not a bad word choice."

"I sound terribly selfish, don't I? it's just that... that...well, she treats me like _first year_..."

Christina nodded wisely.

"...and sometimes it just gets hard to take. I mean, Harry and I will probably get married soon and she'll probably keep treating me the same way 'til I'm old and grey and until _my children_ are old and grey, too."

Christina was silent for a while, thinking.

"I'm afraid I can't be of much use there, Ginny. My mother left us when I was six and my brother was ten. I've not seen her much since, and I can't really think of her as my mother. Dad took care of us until he died."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"It's okay. I don't like to talk about it, and I haven't told much to Ron, either. It feels...like abandonment, no matter how many years it's been. I'll probably regret telling even you this once I realize what I've done ..."

Ginny turned to give her brother's girlfriend a huge hug.

"You have to take a chance on people sometime, Christina. And you should tell Ron. He's more understanding than you think. He's a sensitive fellow, he just hides it well."

That was what Christina was afraid of. She didn't so much mind entrapping him gently with sex, or feelings, but having Ron feel _sorry_ for her was another thing entirely.

"I'll think about it. Thanks, Ginny."


	6. Chapter 6: The Preparations

The Engagement

Chapter 6: The Preparations

The days before the double date went by fast for Hermione. She finally got Greyfeather, the Hippogriff off on the charges of assault and battery; a case very similar to what had happened between Draco Malfoy and Buckbeak back in their third year at Hogwarts. Due to this hard-earned triumph she had little time to think about the date until Friday morning when it finally dawned on her that she had nothing decent enough to wear. She had many nice work robes and sharp business suits (both with skirts and trousers) but nothing that would be suitable for an evening out in a fancy restaurant. Especially if Ron was to be present.

True, both Percy and Ronald had seen her on her worst days, but she wanted to look...nice. As nice as Christina.

Okay. _Nicer_ than Christina, she grimaced at herself. She didn't like acting this irrational and petty, but there were times when she couldn't help herself. Times involving one Ronald Weasley.

It was nothing if not her own fault. In between Ron's many girlfriends and her intended-ness to Viktor, there had been plenty of chances to speak up, to say something, _anything_ about her feelings. Even if she rarely got to see Ron alone. She could've asked or hinted at Harry to flee the scene. She could've casually asked Ron out for dinner and then spring the news when the right moment arrived. But no. She had never had the bollocks. As high up in the Ministry as she was, as successful at her job...with this she had no guts at all.

She tried to shake off the thoughts and unpleasant feelings, forcing herself to concentrate on the issue at hand. Too bad that Lady Chitterlie had no dresses; she would have to settle for Madame Malkin's or Gladrags.

After some more thinking, she decided to ask if Ginny was free to do some _almost_ last minute shopping.

oooo

"How about this one?" Hermione inquired while Ginny studied her and the dress and hmmmd.

"I don't think that's quite...you." she finally offered.

Hermione turned to face the mirror again. The dress she was holding against herself was pale grey with an almost pearly sheen, but the colour -although very nice- was too fair for her and made her look washed out and drab.

"I think you're right. Oh _dear_," she fretted "I'm never going to find the right dress."

"We'll find one Hermione, don't sweat. We're in no hurry...uh Hermione. I've been wanting to talk to you about...well...I don't know if I should even ask- -"

"There's no need to be coy, Ginny. We're friends, aren't we? You can ask me anything. And, within reason I will answer."

"Alright, I'll just come right out and ask. It's about Percy. Are you _sure_?"

Ginny could see Hermione's apprehension on her face as she continued, "It's fine if you really like him. You _do_ have a lot in common in a scholarly way...but he's so humourless. I'd go mad."

Hermione bought herself time to think by browsing through another rack of dresses. Ginny was starting to think the other woman wouldn't reply at all until she finally gave a deep sigh.

"I like him." Somehow it came out defensive.

A pause.

Ginny didn't want to rush or pressure her friend so she staid silent and pretended to examine the crocheted hemline of a pink dressrobe that would never suit her colours.

"I'm not sure if I like him enough...but it's not that serious between us yet."

"What about Ron?"

"Ron?!" Hermione flinched and raised her head to look up at Ginny who was still fiddling with the hem.

"Yes, how is he taking this? Have you two talked about it?"

"No. He seems fine with it. Why wouldn't he be? Of course he is! And Percy and I aren't serious yet." she repeated uncomfortably.

"I just thought it could be odd for him, his brother dating his...best friend."

Hermione snorted. "Why would it be odd, his_ sister_ already is?"

"Good point," Ginny had to admit, "But wasn't there something between you two at one time?"

"What? No! No. _We are friends_. Very good, very platonic, friends."

"But around the time he went out with Lavender? I always reckoned that..."

"Look, I don't want to talk about this. I'm telling you that Ronald and I have nothing between us except friendship. He has a girlfriend, I am currently seeing Percy. Maybe it'll work out between me and him, maybe not, but with Ron and me it's never going to happen. He doesn't even think of me that way!"

"He doesn't? Don't _you_?"

Hermione refused to answer the question that shouted entrapment.

"Let it go, Ginny. Either you help me find a proper dress right now or I'm going to Gladrags instead. Alone. Whatever the case may be, _this_ topic of conversation is _over."_

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you, honest. Let's see...I think you should try something maroon or rust. How about this one?"

Hermione calmed down reasonably fast. Ginny was thankful that she was rarely one to hold grudges. The only exception was Ron, and that was another sign indicating their true feelings. No one could get her upset the way Ron did and Ginny had seen many times that it worked the same the other way around. During the Christmas holiday of her fifth and their sixth year, Ron had been too edgy and backward to even rise to the twins' attempts of making fun of him and "Lav Lav", but every time someone mentioned Hermione he either left the room or scoffed. Sometimes he even mumbled darkly.

As for Hermione...the lady doth protest too much and that made Ginny worry. She was sure that there had been something between Ron and Hermione and whatever it was; it seemed very mutual and rather current. Due to close age as well as similar tempers, Ron was Ginny's favourite brother. She doubted he would take Hermione's relationship to Percy lightly in longer term. But it was their problem, and their lives were the ones on the line. She had to let them sort it out for themselves.

But if their passion was close in magnitude to the passion she shared with Harry...it had to come out and rise to the top. And the sooner the better, for everyone involved. Percy was her brother as well, and she felt bad enough for Christina as it was.

oooo

Ron was on pins and needles about the date. Or more truthfully, he was on pins and needles about finally seeing Hermione on a date. Even if it wasn't with him, exactly.

Actually witnessing Hermione being datesy with someone else and someone else kissing her was a whole different thing than all those times imagining what she did with Viktor Krum and whatever Viktor Krum used to do to her. Not that he ever really _wanted_ to think about that as it brought down indescribable pain, but he couldn't exactly help himself there.

He had spent hours late at night with the picture of Krum shagging Hermione into the mattress stuck in his head. He had pictured what Krum would say (which was usually what Ron himself would have said if it was him shagging her) and then how she would respond, either verbally or not. Both responses, as imagined as they had been had made him feel equally miserable; Hermione perhaps stroking _or_ kissing _or _sucking Krum...or talking dirty to him.

That would probably make Ron lose his mind! The rare times he had heard Hermione speak in expletives had made the hairs on his neck stand out and his cock harden so that he'd had to hide his crotch behind a desk or under a pillow - not that she'd probably notice his bits but he would have died if she did. If simply hearing her curse had affected him so, what would it actually do to him if she said some of the things he imagined her saying to the Bulgarian seeker. _Fuck me. Fuck me harder. Give me all you've got you tosser._

Ron half grimaced, half chuckled to himself. So what if "tosser" wasn't the most common term of endearment? It got _him_ wild, didn't it? And she would call him something sweeter afterwards, when she would be lying down all sweaty, glowing and grateful.

Oh bugger, not_ again_. He had no time for his swelling privates now. Down!

One certain thought was able to sober up his thoughts as quickly as a cold shower though. She was too good. Too good for that Bulgarian berk that had ditched her or his grouchy brother or most of all him!

There was no way, no how that he could ever allow himself to forget how badly he had failed her. First he had acted like a humongous git and abandoned her with Harry in a jealous rage. He had been convinced of the whispers, the knowing glances and even the way Harry had conveniently broken it off with Ginny. It had all made horrible sense in his head, proving to him without a shadow of a doubt what he had feared for years. The picture he saw was gruesome; Harry and Hermione wanted eagerly to get rid of him to be able to finally be alone together and fuck like rabid bunnies.

The locket whispered terrible things to him and for some still unknown reason he seemed to have been more susceptible to it than the others. During the short moments when the Horcrux was off his neck everything had seemed better, subtler, almost normal again. Still, he had had his doubts. Why would a brilliant, beautiful witch like Hermione want a poor sod like him when he had Harry bleeding Potter to choose from. And of course she had; in his Horcrux-manipulated, twisted mind Ginny was of no consequence to Harry. That was why he got so furious when Harry didn't seem to care enough of his sister and her apparent struggles back at Hogwarts. He was ashamed of it now.

His leaving had nearly gotten Harry and Hermione killed at Godric's Hollow. He doubted he could have survived if they had died. If _she_ had died. And later, as if his cowardly departure hadn't been enough, he had been forced to listen to how the girl he loved screamed and whimpered horribly, unable to do _anything_ at all. Even that hadn't been the worst part; unbelievably so. As young as he had been, Ron hadn't been naïve to the point of stupidity. For the whole time it was happening, he had been all too aware of what Fenrir Greyback's plans for Hermione had been. The looming, likely threat of her brutal rape and near inevitable death had pulsated in his chest and throbbed behind his temples like a physical, incapacitating pain. He had been useless as a sack of dung. All the dangerous adventures he had been through with his two best friends had taught him nothing about detaching himself at the moment of crisis and thinking calmly. Thank Merlin Harry had been able to do that.

Maybe subconsciously, he reflected, one of the main reasons he wanted to trade Quidditch for law enforcement was that with a tough enough crash course, reintegration into the MLE...and all of his best effort, maybe next time (if there ever was one) he would do better. And he could make Hermione proud.

oooo

Christina charmed her hair into springy corkscrew curls and examined herself carefully in Ron's enchanted mirror. Ron had no patience or interest in female ablutions so he gave her enough peace to work her _magic_. Perhaps sadly, the charms she was best at were cosmetic.

_"_What a_ pretty crumpet!"_ exclaimed the mirror, "A man could go _blind _from the mere presence of such dazzling beauty."

Christina smiled, but didn't reply. Instead she did a little spin as the mirror _ooohd_ and _aahd _appreciatively. Then she put on the last touches in the forms of pale pink lipstick and pearl earrings.

Ron was already waiting for her in the front room, wearing dark grey dressrobes and a maroon tie. He had taken time to comb out his hair that was getting long again and putting on some aftershave. The fact that one of the top notes was fresh grass was merely a coincidence.

"Ron...honestly...how do I look?" Christina asked demurely, smoothing down invisible creases in her long and slinky blue dress that made a rather nice contrast next to her blonde hair, even if she thought so herself. For once Ronald seemed to agree. He whistled and told her she looked divine, and dropped a kiss on her cheek. Christina purred in delight and kissed him back full on the lips.

"Thank you darling. I could kiss you_ all_ _over,_ _all_ night, but we better dash or we'll be late."

oooo

Percy straightened his tie in front of the bedroom mirror. Next, he polished his glasses and reapplied the cleanliness charm on them. His red hair had grown a tad too long so he had had to slick it down to make it look as nice and tidy as he liked.

Percy looked at the time.

It paid to be punctual. He had exactly one minute and thirty seconds to apparate to Hermione's. From there they would Side-Along-Apparate to the Leaky Cauldron where Ronald and Christina would be waiting.


	7. Chapter 7: The Date

The Engagement

Chapter 7: The Date

_Jacques'_ was grandiose indeed. Whoever was responsible of the _décor_ had had taste instead of magpie-like affection for shiny trinkets and fancy furniture. There were a few enchanted chandeliers floating above the tables. The tablecloths were made of some heavy, natural white fabric and there was a candlestick per every chair. The amount of tables was relatively scarce; this was a serious, upscale restaurant. No one dining here had to worry about knocking over someone else while getting up, or about an intimate conversation carrying over to the nearest tables. In fact, anyone dining here was affluent enough to pay extra for such consideration and the chance for privacy.

The tables varied from two seating to ones that accommodated six. The delicate-looking chairs were made of dark cherry wood and the rest of the colours were a stylish mix of white and different shades of brown. Every setting was already laden with sparkling glasses and silver utensils.

Yes, the overall atmosphere of the restaurant was quite conceited and upper-class. Something similar could be said of their average patrons.

Everyone in the Weasley party was reacting differently to the place and it's ambience.

Christina was feeling both excited and bewildered. For years she had dreamed of being taken to a place like this and now that she was, she felt vulnerable yet strangely calm. She fluffed her hair and kept up a confident half-a-smile.

Percy didn't much like the place itself, but appreciated the importance of simply being seen there. He was glad that a witch as formidable and famous as Hermione accompanied him. He was especially pleased with how respectable his brother was looking in his grey dressrobes. Christina already looked like she belonged here.

Hermione couldn't wait for the evening to be over and done with. She didn't much like the look of the place nor the idea of making civil small talk with Christina the whole night. She was rather taken with the looks of Ron, though.

And lastly, Ron was scared stiff. How was he going to get through this ordeal of a double date with Hermione looking like that? He had responsibilities towards his own date as well. But that dress...on _her_. He had to mute his forbidden thoughts down.

Percy helped Hermione get seated while Ron did the same for Christina. Their table was situated in the middle of the room. Luckily the wizards and witches at Jacques' were too well mannered to stare at them, even though their small table held not one but two war heroes. This was something that Hermione could appreciate. She preferred more intimate venues, as a rule; places she could relax and be herself at.

They changed some casual pleasantries while looking at the menus. To no one's surprise the menus themselves held no prices. The indication was common for a place like this. _Need to ask? You aren't welcome here._ Ron was relieved that the menu wasn't written in French. He had been a bit nervous about that possibility and he had looked up a few French words just in case; _poulet_ and _pâtes_ and the like.

"I can place our orders if you'll permit me." Percy suggested to his date. Hermione had no other choice but to concede, smiling politely.

Ron wondered briefly if he should do the same. Was it courteous or rude to yank the decision out of your date's hands? One look at Hermione confirmed, and only because he had known her for so long, that she hadn't appreciated his brother's gesture. Ron refrained from making the same mistake.

Christina eyed her menu, having an inner battle of pleasure of the mouth against calories. The battle ended with a tie. She decided to have a light soup for an entree but something elaborate and rich for pudding.

Once the orders had been made they sat for a minute feeling the effects of uncomfortable silence. Ron used this as an opportunity to steal another glance at Hermione. Her usually frizzy hair that he loved so much was pulled into a bun at her neck. The dress she wore was near the colour of his tie, reminding him of rust. Even though Ron didn't know much about these things, even he could see that it accentuated the colour of her chestnut hair and the darker brown of her eyes. Oh, he loved her expressive eyes. Ron turned his gaze to Christina and gave a tiny sigh. He would have to make a decision about their relationship before she cottoned on to the truth. He didn't want her to get any more hurt than she had to be. He _had_ originally stated that he wasn't looking for anything too serious or long term, he wasn't a total git! It wasn't like she had gone into this totally blind, but nevertheless...he did feel guilty about it and probably more so than he even should. They had had an understanding.

Around that time Hermione was coming to a decision of her own. If she was to endure this evening (and why not, it had been her big mouth that had started this) she would not do so silently. Small talk. Right.

"Percy and I have been considering going to see that new play, 'Which Is The Which Witch?' It has gotten rave reviews."

To Percy's recollection, they had not been considering anything of the sort, but he decided to accompany her with "Yes, it seems to be the play to be seen at."

Hermione crunched her nose minutely. She was trying to make conversation about a play; a mix of art and entertainment, and he was talking about being seen.

"Isn't that the farce inspired by the books by that Muggle, whats-his-name...Woo...Wool...Woodhouse?"

" You've heard of P. G. Wodehouse?!" she exclaimed, surprised.

"Just a bit." Ron smiled modestly, "He_ is_ a British institution, you know."

This definition Ron had gotten from a very useful book he had practically memorized by heart: _"A Cultural Guide - How to Stay In Tune With A Muggleborn". _He had even tried to read one the chap's own books but the continuing use of strange words had frustrated him too much.

"Yes, he is. He was underappreciated as an author just because he preferred a lighter writing style, the kind people would like to read again and again. To be appreciated you need to be 'realistic' and sombre. "

"I read some Wodehouse in school." Christina said suddenly, "He truly excelled at describing the prewar English upper-class society. That alone made his work interesting."

Hermione blinked. She was truly taken aback by Christina showing herself capable of such a comment. She had, obviously mistakenly, taken her for an air headed little tart. She felt bad for jumping to such conclusions just because she was seeing Ron _and_ attractive.

The conversation was halted by the arrival of their starters (salad with pecorino cheese).

While Hermione was eating her tiny salad she mulled over the business with Christina and how she really should have been nicer to her. Maybe all the slight Christina had showed her was only in her head. What if Ron really liked her, and fancied himself being with her for years, or indefinitely. A relationship was a two-way street and she couldn't expect her to be nice to her if she wasn't nice to her first and treat her as more than a coat rack. Even though intellectual snobbism was something she had mostly grown out of after her teens, she knew that she nursed a sore spot for Ron's girlfriends. And being smart was what she was best at. She knew she couldn't compete with them with her looks...the more she thought about it, the more disgusted she was with herself. Had she not come here tonight, already annoyed at having to converse with Christina? To really _talk_ to her, _listen_ to her? She really _was_ a snob!

Thankfully there was something she could do about it.

"Did you read much of Wodehouse? What were your favourites?"

Christina swallowed the bit of salad she had just put in her mouth before answering.

"As dull as it is, I liked Jeeves and Wooster best. I did read one of his other novels but it didn't hold the same charm for me."

"I can understand that...I might have to agree, even. There's a reason they're classics. I always figured I was sort of _simple_ for not being able to appreciate his other work as much."

"Well you read what you like or what interests you, that's what I've always thought. No use in forcing it, just because you're _supposed_ to'"

"Here here!" Ron agreed.

"Ron of course is saying this because he doesn't like to read. I remember I had to practically shove the books down his throat for him to do any studying at all."

"We can't all be as perfect as you, Hermione. Some of us had other things to worry about."

"I notice you said 'other', not 'better'. Even you can't claim quidditch is more important in the long run...although I suppose you _are_ a professional quidditch player now." she blushed. She hadn't been trying to imply that he hadn't applied himself, she had just been teasing him as usual. And out of their trio, Harry really had had better stuff to worry about, like saving the whole wizarding world. And Ron and her had helped.

"Yes, but for how long. Have you notified the team that you're leaving yet?" asked Percy.

_"What?!" _

Both women had turned to Ron and were staring at him as if he had turned into the Dark Lord mid-bite.

"_That wasn't exactly common knowledge yet, Percy_." Ron was able to choke out.

"You're quitting your team?"

"What are you going to do, then?"

Percy had enough sense to look and feel embarrassed. Suffice to say he hadn't thought his question through. Their mother had told him no one else knew and Ron himself had made the decision just a few days ago. He really should've realized he hadn't necessarily acted on it, or told anyone else.

Ron cleared his throat, "I am going to go back to the aurors, if they'll have me. And I suppose they will."

"Back to the aurors." Hermione repeated, gobsmacked.

Ron gauged at Hermione's reaction. She didn't seem too upset. Very surprised, but not upset.

"Why haven't you told me any of this?"

"Don't be daft Hermione, I haven't told anyone except my mum and she told Percy here."

Hermione digested the information and Christina looked thoughtful while their waiter came to clear the table and then brought them their meals. If anyone noticed that Ron started eating very slowly and carefully (something he had been working on lately, trying to better himself) which made him appear silent, they didn't remark on it. Percy thought it best to change the subject.

"So Christina. Ronald never told me what you do?"

oooo

Rest of the evening went the same way. Everyone in the Weasley party was lost in their own inner musings while trying to maintain civil and lively enough conversation. When they had finished their pudding (except for Percy who had a cup of strong coffee) they thanked each other for the nice evening. No one suggested they do it again.

Ron took Christina home, wanting to make sure she got there safe. When he leaned in to kiss her cheek she backed down.

"Chrissy! What's-"

"Stop, Ron. Just stop. You don't really want to, anyway."

"Wha-?"

"I suppose I should have seen it sooner, accepted it. I just wanted to be with you, _so much_. I really liked you, you know. You were so kind and sweet to me."

"What in the name of Merlin's knickers are you going on about?"

"You don't want me. You want her. You look at her,_ all the time_. You probably don't even notice that you do it."

"How can you say that? I'm with you, Christina! I've never made a single move-"

"It's not like I don't have eyes, Ron. I should've listened. There's been a lot of talk about you two since the war, you know. I just figured that if I was what you wanted, acted how you expected me to..."

"Chrissy...don't do this." he pleaded quietly.

"I don't matter. I just don't matter to you! You never told me anything about quitting the team. I'm not saying it's all your fault because it's not. I knew the deal when we started, and I tried to work it to my advantage as best as I could. I manipulated you, telling myself that it was okay if it was for the greater good, for our future together. But you don't really want me,_ or_ any other random girl. _Why can't you admit that_!?"

Ron sunk to the chair, working on just breathing slowly, in and out. In and out.

"I never meant to hurt you Chrissy. I really didn't. Anyway...it wouldn't work with Hermione. She doesn't want me."

"That's neither here nor there. Look Ron, I thought I could make you love me. And I thought that if you did, then I would just naturally grow to love you back."

"You don't love me?" Ron raised his head, looking half-surprised and half-hopeful.

"We've been going out only a few weeks, Ron. No, I don't love you. I might've. But I don't. I guess I just wanted someone who treats me well; someone who was handsome and had some kind of prospects or aspirations. And you were _so_ nice and you had this big loving family that's always accepting new members, like Harry..." she sneered a bit in self contempt, "It seems that I overlooked something in the process. I wanted the whole _package_ more than I wanted you."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying goodbye."

She leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips before drawing him up and pushing him towards the door.

"It's high time that the both of us grow up. I suggest you start this by telling her. Maybe someday we can be friends. Real friends."

And that's how Christina Halliwell got rid of Ron Weasley, instead of Ron Weasley getting rid of Christina Halliwell...and with little to no effort on his part.


	8. Chapter 8: The Confrontation

The Engagement

Chapter 8: The Confrontation

Christina sighed after closing the door on Ron.

It was over.

This really was something she should've done days -perhaps even weeks- ago. She felt emancipated, in a guilty sort of way...if such a contradiction was possible. She had really done a number on herself without even realizing it; tying herself to Ron and expecting herself to fall in love with him if only she would get him to fall in love with her first.

She had started with dumbing herself down. Ron was certainly not the first bloke she had ever done that for but in the end he might just have been the only one who wouldn't have required that, after all...even if it was Hermione Granger he really loved. At least it made it obvious that smartness in a woman wasn't a turn off for him like it was for most men their age. Most of those men, let alone _famous_ men, wanted a trophy girlfriend that would in time turn into a trophy wife.

So, that was what she had tried to give him.

She had emulated the women she had seen him with in the past. She had a lot of reference material since he was a fixture in both the tabloids _and_ the more serious newspapers of wizarding Britain. He was famous abroad too, but to a lesser extent.

That hadn't been the epitome of her stupidity though, nor her greatest mistake. Her greatest mistake was the manipulation of him with her feelings, sometimes genuine and sometimes acted. Every time she had sensed some romantic or sexual interest in Ron towards Hermione, she had tried to distract him or divert his attention elsewhere, mainly on herself. Self-confessedly not the most moral of people, Christina had still known it wasn't something she should have been doing. And she had _known_ it wouldn't turn out well. People didn't like being manipulated, and the manipulator only ended up resenting the need for the manipulation in the first place.

The last straw to their relationship, already teetering on the edge, had been Percy's little slip during dinner.

Quitting the team! The team with her brother!

Ron hadn't cared about her enough to even let her know that he had been entertaining the idea, let alone considering it seriously. He hadn't cared enough to realize that his quitting the team would interest her too because of her brother. She felt very protective of him, even though they didn't see each other very often because of the way he had to travel. She felt cheated for not being told that he would lose a close teammate and bad about having to inform him that his sister no longer dated said teammate, either. If the two men were close enough mates, they'd get over it eventually. She couldn't really guess if that would be the case. On the other hand, Christina didn't really mind the auror part. If it was something Ron really wanted to do...and something he obviously had been good at... why not.

Christina walked to the fridge and cut herself a hefty piece of cheesecake. Yes, she had had pudding at the restaurant but this situation deserved _something._

A door first opened and then closed somewhere in the flat and soon Kate walked in the kitchen.

"Hey. Ron not staying over tonight?"

"No. I broke up with him." Christina informed while breaking a piece of cake with her fork and shoving it inside her mouth.

"What?!"

"I broke up with Ron." Christina repeated after swallowing the cake, and started to smirk a tiny bit. _She_ hadn't been the one to break things off with a boyfriend in years. It was an oddly liberating experience.

"Are you okay?" Kate asked worriedly, patting her on the shoulder.

"Not so much. But I will be. Grab a piece of cake and I'll tell you all about it."

oooo

Hermione and Percy were standing outside her door while she searched for her keys inside her purse.

"I had a nice time." she told him as she found the keys and pulled them out, "Do you want to come inside and get that book I told you about?"

"Alright, though I can't stay long. I have a very busy day ahead of me tomorrow."

"Oh, I do too. I just meant for the book." Hermione felt awkward about Percy getting the wrong idea and she could feel the heat starting to rise to her cheeks.

She opened the door and let Percy lead the way to the parlour. Thankfully, she had left a table light on so they didn't need to stumble across the short hallway in the dark. She started to browse through the Ns in one of her bookshelves when she remembered reading the book in bed a few nights ago. It must still be beside her bed, she realized. She left Percy to inspect the few photographs she had on her mantelpiece while she went to the bedroom.

The book in question sat innocently on her nightstand, next to an old, framed photograph of Ron. It was the first picture she had ever gotten of him, the one he had sent her during their first summer off Hogwarts using Percy's owl. As such it also featured 'Scabbers', or more to the point his tail as that was the only thing visible of him in the picture, wiggling out of Ron's pocket. Ron in the picture was smiling, although not very convincingly, as if he was only doing it because his mother was telling him to so that she could get a decent picture. It was a picture that always reminded her of their shared past and all the years she had known him.

No one knew of course that Hermione had a picture of Ron beside her bed. It was a picture of him as a boy, yes, but the placing of it made it all so clear. Looking at it right now, with Percy in the very next room made her feel rather rotten. She didn't want to give Percy the wrong idea. Especially after tonight.

When she returned to the parlour with the book, Percy was holding a photograph of her parents.

"Your mother looks just like you. Are your parents still in Australia?"

"Yes, they live there for most of the year. They visit me once in awhile and I visit them, too. Portkeys make it easy, although it takes a lot of paperwork when you want to go overseas. Listen Percy...I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Of course. Should we sit down?."

"Yes, that might be a good idea."

They sat down on the opposite ends of her small sofa, thighs nearly touching while Hermione turned to face Percy. "I want you to know that I like you, and that I have great respect for you both as a professional and as a man."

"Oh, I feel the same way about you." Percy supplied eagerly.

"That's not all. I've felt really..._nice_ about finding out more about you and getting to know you as something more than Ron's brother. And if things were different, I could see myself perhaps starting to think of you as something more in due time. But as things are how they are...and because you _are_ Ron's brother...I can't keep on going out with you anymore. Unless it's just as friends. And I would like that a lot, if you wanted to do that. As friends."

Percy was surprised into speechlessness, making Hermione feel like the antithesis of eloquence. It seemed like he had had no idea that this was coming...and in a way Hermione felt the same. She had tried to keep an open mind about him and a possible if unlikely future together, but she couldn't lie to herself anymore or force her feelings. She _loved_ Ron. And even if she never confessed the depth of her feelings to him, expecting them to change or conveniently die was not only wrong but _stupid_. The whole mistake she had made with Viktor (mainly telling about him to anyone and letting the rest of the wizarding populous assume what they wanted) had filled her quota of inane stupidity for a lifetime. Hermione swore she was through with being stupid.

"Friends." Percy repeated like he had never really pondered the word and all that it entailed.

"Yes. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you before, but I wasn't sure until tonight and we weren't really exclusive or that serious-"

Percy glanced at his expensive wristwatch. "I apologize for taking this much of your time, it's getting later than I thought. We should both be in bed. I thank you for the book, I shall return it to you at the Burrow as soon as I have read it. Good night."

Then Percy strode outside, closing the door behind him with _slightly_ more vigour than needed and Hermione heard the sound of disapparition.

"That went _so_ well." she muttered sarcastically to herself, feeling sad and a little bit ashamed.

At least she had done it, and her conscience was clear...or more so than before. That had to count for something.

oooo

After leaving Christina's flat Ron walked around town. He didn't know how much time had passed since those words had started ringing in his head _"I suggest you start by telling her. By telling her. Telling -"_

He was angry. In fact he was bursting.

He realized full well that he was being inconsistent. He had known early on Christina wasn't the one he would eventually want to marry. He hadn't wanted to date her anymore. He had been scared shitless about breaking the news to her, and even more scared of breaking the news to her brother, who was very tall and very wide and whom he liked very much.

And now he had been cast aside because all this time she had been reading him like an open book. Manipulating him and his reactions. He had known she wasn't as dumb as she usually portrayed herself to be but he had ignored it. The _depth_ of her betrayal, however well deserved...

Ron was shocked when he found himself standing on the street where Hermione lived, opposite her flat. Like an owl delivering a message, he had unwittingly acted according to Christina's perceptive suggestion. He hesitated. This wasn't the time for the conversation they needed to have. It was late and she was probably getting ready for bed.

He was already turning away when he heard her front door open. It was Percy! Percy hurried out and disapparated so fast that Ron almost didn't believe he saw him at all; it was more like a figment of his imagination at it's most pessimistic.

This just topped his evening, didn't it? His dear brother Percy, getting caught leaving Hermione's flat late at night. Maybe she shared his feelings. Maybe her flat wasn't the only thing she had let him inside of. Maybe he had waited too long and it was already too late.

Ron had never really allowed himself to think about how he would feel if Percy and Hermione were to continue seeing each other and if it turned serious. Now that he had seen Percy coming out of her flat late at night he had his first chance to find out how it _really _felt.

There were no words for it.

He should go home to calm down and think everything over.

He didn't.

oooo

"Did you forget something, Percy?" Hermione asked as she opened the door, not realizing that there had been no sound of apparition. Therefore, the redhead storming into her flat wasn't Percy, but Ron. And he looked...agitated. _Off_, somehow.

"Ron! What are you doing here? Are you okay?"

Ron ignored the question and prowled around, avoiding her eyes.

"Ron? Ronald!!"

"What did you say to Christina when you two went to the loo tonight?"

"What?"

"I know you must have said something to her because she suddenly has this ridiculous notion that you and I share these deep hidden feelings for each other." Ron's tone was sharp but his eyes searched her face as if trying to scan her reaction.

"De-deep hidden feelings?" she swallowed hard, "I didn't say anything to her. Well, except for small talk that I don't even remember anymore. What's this about deep hidden feelings?"

Ron ignored her again.

"And Percy! Went well? Didn't he want to spend the night? Things didn't take that long, huh. Well, my dear brother_ is_ getting a bit long in the tooth."

"_What exactly _are you implying here, Ronald?" Hermione pronounced slowly with an icy tone that usually warned everyone that Hermione Granger was nearing the end of her tether.

"I'm implying nothing. You're dating my brother; why shouldn't you be shagging him as well."

"Wait a minute. Why indeed shouldn't I be shagging him? I did not, you know, but even if I bloody well did, what business is that of yours? What right are you delusional enough to think you have; barging in here at this hour, raving like a lunatic? Why do you even care whom I shag or don't!?" and as a somewhat revealing afterthought she added, "You have Christina."

"Percy's my brother! Even if I don't exactly like the pompous git all the time, I don't want anyone trifling with his emotions." Ron shot back viciously, "As for Christina, well, she's _gone_!".

"Gone?" Hermione repeated dumbly, "Where?"

"She left me." Ron spelled out.

"Why?"

"That's what I'd like to know, too."

"What do you mean?"

"You must have said _something_ to her. Something that made her think of our 'deep hidden feelings'."

"I honestly can't think of anything I might've said that could have been taken in such a way," she mumbled thoughtfully, trying to fend off panic, "Didn't she say anything else?"

"No." his answer was final. It, of course, had _not _been all that Christina had said, but Ron didn't want to incriminate himself just yet, he wanted to gauge at Hermione's feelings first. But _Hermione_ wanted to consort with _Percy_.

Christina had _left _Ron! _Christina_ had left _Ron_. The same exact night that she had stopped seeing Percy. They were both fresh out of a "relationship" at the same time. They were single. Hermione couldn't understand or believe any of it. She wondered distantly if she may have been in shock.

"Is that all you have to say?" Ron demanded, his face red and breathing heavily.

"I don't know what else to say."

"Well I hope you're happy now. Especially if your feelings were the reason you sabotaged Christina and me."

Hermione finally lost her temper. Ron was getting too close to the truth, but the timing of his accusation was simply ridiculous. She had certainly never sabotaged any of his relationships but now he accused her of it just after she had decided to treat his current girlfriend with respect and even cautious warmth.

"I said n_othing_ to Christina and I did _nothing _to sabotage the two of you! Stop blaming everyone else and consider what _you_ might have done wrong." she shrieked. A part of her was trying to whisper that she might be going a bit too far but she couldn't get her mouth to shut when she was dying to say the rest. "And stop ranting about sodding _feelings_ when you don't understand the concept of them anyway!"

Ron turned to stone. She thought he didn't understand feelings? The kind that took over your entire being and left you with no peace until you felt ready to try just about anything to shut them out. Well, anything except confessing to the object of them. He had spent many nights exercising, going out for walks, even reading. He really didn't like reading. That was more her forte, and unfortunately that too reminded him of her.

"Do you miss Viktor so much that it has blinded you to the possibility that other people might have the same kind of feelings?" he asked quietly. "The kind that keep you up at night because you can't stop thinking about her? The one that got away?"

Hermione couldn't face his tortured eyes anymore so she turned her back on him and sat down on the edge of the sofa, rubbing her eyes. She just wanted to escape this situation, to go to bed and not get up for days, _weeks_ if possible.

Ron was in love with someone. Someone that had got away. It could be anyone, but she didn't want to know. She hadn't been ready to find out that now that they were, unbeknownst to him, simultaneously single, there was still someone in their way. Someone else he preferred. It seemed to her that Ron was more upset about his pride getting hurt with Christina than his feelings, so it had to be someone else who had gotten away. Especially if she had already kept him awake at nights worrying, which Christina couldn't be responsible for.

Suddenly Hermione realized that she had been quiet for a while already and that she hadn't replied anything to Ron's heartfelt confession.

"I'm sorry Ron. I didn't mean it. I just got so mad at what you said...but I know that's no excuse."

"What about Viktor? It hasn't been that long since he got engaged to that girl."

"I'm okay. Viktor does what he wants and I'm happy for him. I think they're well suited."

"Then you're a better person than I am", Ron lamented, sitting down on the armchair that was opposite to the sofa.

"Is she seeing someone else?"

"I don't think so. She just came to realize that she didn't have genuine feelings for me, after all. It was sudden."

"How long ago was it?"

Ron turned to look at Hermione as if she was making no sense. "About an hour?!"

"What? Christina's the girl that got away?"

"No of course not, what are you talking about?...Oh. _Oh. _Yea, the woman I...care for, is dating someone else."

"Bugger." Hermione replied sympathetically, and Ron had a slight chuckle at her rare showing of improper language. They both sighed deeply, all anger having disappeared, leaving only melancholy and apathy in it's wake.

"This really hasn't been our night, huh." Hermione stated rhetorically.

"Why, what was wrong with yours? Well, apart from me showing up and acting like an arse." he grimaced self-deprecatingly.

"I told Percy that I couldn't keep on seeing him. He didn't take it so well."

Ron started to feel dizzy. This was too much to take in on one night. He was sure he was going to faint.

He had to leave, right now. He had to go somewhere and_ think. _Or_ not- _think_; _whichever would work best for the time being. In fact, not-thinking sounded pretty good, but probably impossible.

"I'm sorry but I have to go. I'll talk to you later." he told Hermione, and before she knew it he had done the same as his brother had just twenty or so minutes earlier.


	9. Chapter 9: The Advice

The Engagement

Chapter 9: The Advice

Just as Ron had feared, NOT thinking hadn't turned out to be a viable option.

_She isn't with Percy. She is free. _The sweet thought pounded inside his head along with a gnawing headache, the latter which might have more to do with the near empty bottle of butter rum he was still clinging to. At least it had dulled the emotional storm inside him into that single electrifying thought.

Ron started to feel that he really needed another opinion; from someone he trusted and who knew him and Hermione and their entire history. And, most importantly, someone who would give it to him straight. There was only one person fitting that description, so as soon as he had straightened himself out a bit (which meant changing into fresh clothes and spelling his teeth and breath clean) he left to find Harry, not really noticing nor caring that it was barely morning.

oooo

"Ron, is that you? It's 5AM! What's happened?!" there was a hint of panic in Harry's voice as Ron was finally able to find his way into a chair.

"Don't sweat, mate. No one's dead and everyone else is fast asleep." In fact, Harry would have been asleep too, if he hadn't heard someone stumbling around in his living room. Only very few people had unlimited access to his home. Looking at Ron it wasn't any wonder that he had been stumbling and making all kinds of noise. He was just short of being completely pissed.

"What in the name of Merlin's very own privates is going on here?" Harry demanded exhaustedly.

"I've made a mess of everything, Harry. And I mean that this is the biggest cock up I've ever managed and she'll never forgive me. But she is _free_ now and they aren't even dating anymore so I should have a chance, right? That'd only be..._proper_."

"I'm afraid you should start from the beginning...or even earlier. This isn't about Christina, is it?"

"No. And as much of a prick as it makes me, I don't really even care." Ron had shut his eyes and Harry had a sneaking suspicion that he was hugging a bottle inside his robes.

"Who and what _are_ you talking about then? And don't even _think_ about taking another swig or I'll call Ginny. And your mum."

Ron removed his hand from his robes and shoved the bottle to Harry, sighing miserably.

"You know I love her. I_ know_ you do, how could you not. I know she deserves someone better, but the thought of anyone else near her makes me want to throw up and then do violent things. Especially to that Bulgarian wanker that hurt her."

A Muggle light bulb sprang into light in Harry's head.

"Hermione." he stated. Ron nodded reverently, eyes burning feverishly.

"What's all this about not deserving her and being free?"

"She dumped Percy. And deserving her...don't insult me by being _nice_ just because you're my friend. You were the hero._ I_ was the one who failed her. I listened to those horrible sounds and couldn't do _any_thing."

"My God! Are you _still_ hung up on what happened at Malfoy Manor? That was _years_ ago! And she was saved, loads of times before _and_ after! And by you, too! You're the one who was protecting her from the start! From Malfoy's racial slurs, from-"

"I just listened to her, the girl I saw myself eventually married to, not knowing how it would turn out. I thought I would die if anything happened to her. But you saved her and all of us, that's why you're the hero and I'm just a sidekick. And she's the fucking _princess_. It doesn't _work_ like this. Princess gets the hero. She _deserves_ a hero."

Harry was having a difficult time balancing his sympathy and extreme annoyance at his friend's thoughts and attitude.

"I'm sort of taken, on the account of being with your sister. As for her deserving a genuine hero, don't you think you qualify as such yourself, Order of Merlin, second class and all? Besides, you aren't remembering this right. I wouldn't have been able to save anyone, even myself, without Dobby. When Hermione was screaming I was barely able to think. _I'd_ gotten her _and _you into that whole mess, but worse than that, I knew what it would do to you if anything really bad happened to her. If I had failed, I would have lost you both."

Ron digested Harry's words with a thoughtful, if a bit drunken expression on his unshaven face.

"And furthermore, what I've learned with Ginny is that it's bloody selfish to go and make noble decisions alone that also effect the women we love. Hermione should have a say in this, too. You've been skirting around the issue long enough. I just assumed you needed to experience...other people, before committing to her. With her it would last forever."

"I wouldn't want anything less with her. I'm _mad_ about her, Harry! But what if she doesn't care for me like I care for her? And even if she did and even if I could get over failing her before, she could do so much better." Ron mumbled.

"Better like _Viktor _perhaps?" Harry mocked, "Now look, Ron, you've loved the woman since the day you met her. Perhaps it's the time to find out if she feels the same way and then rejoice when, I mean if, she does. Only a bleeding idiot would keep on sabotaging his own happiness like this."

Ron shrugged, not able to deny the truth of his friend's words. From a certain point of view he _had_ been sabotaging his happiness for a long time. And Hermione's, if she reciprocated his feelings. He didn't dare to even hope for that eventuality.

"Fine. I'll talk to her as soon as possible." he turned towards the floo when Harry interrupted him.

"Ron? I'd suggest you sleep yourself sober first and tart yourself up a bit. And perhaps some flowers or sweets wouldn't be a bad idea."

"_Tart myself up?" _he spluttered, " I'm not a _witch_, Harry!"

"No, but you're trying to win one over, a special one. And at the moment you look and smell quite...worse for wear."

"I changed clothes before I came here and spelled my breath clean, you know! And I wasn't going to visit her _now."_ Ron was getting annoyed at this strange turn of the conversation. He wasn't used to Harry of all people making comments on his hygiene.

"When you've drank as much of butter rum as you have, a simple spell won't do it. Seriously, sleep it off and then get yourself squeaky clean. You'll thank me later."

"If you say so," Ron muttered darkly.

oooo

Ron took up Harry's advice, as much as it pained him. He downed the only vial of sobering potion he could find inside his loo cupboard and went straight to bed. It took awhile for him to get sleep, and while he waited he was plagued by visions of Hermione mounting him, her bushy hair flowing wild and free behind her back while she started a slow trail of kisses on his neck and his chest. Unfortunately for Ron and his dreams, her kisses had time to reach a lot lower before he finally fell asleep.

It was already 3PM when he awoke, and feeling much better physically he drew himself a hot bath and decided to rub himself _squeaky clean _as per Harry's suggestion. The memories of his dreams followed him into the tub, but he refused to sully Hermione by pleasuring himself to her image until he made his feelings known to her and found out about hers. No matter that he had "sullied" her constantly during his teenage years and still did, sometimes, when he was so hard up for her that he couldn't stop himself. Today was different though; today was the day he would speak up. Today his dreams would either soar or be crushed like a disgusting little spider.

After his bath he shaved himself and trimmed his overlong hair with a simple charm his mother had taught him. The result wasn't very notable, but his hair looked tidier all the same.

As for clothes, he decided to dress casually. This was an important occasion, but not one that he wanted her to note as soon as he arrived in her flat. He needed some time in her presence before he could spring the news.

Ron considered flowers and sweets, but decided against them. Flowers would definitely tip her off and this wasn't the time for food or candy. The only thing he wanted to devour was her and the only thing he wanted her to devour in turn was him. He felt his heartbeat quicken at the very thought.

How was he _ever_ to survive this? What should he say? And what if he couldn't get the words out of his mouth and would be left with just his mouth gaping open like a fish on dry land?

oooo

Hermione was making dinner the Muggle way when there was a knock on the door. She wiped her wet hands on a dish towel and hurried to see who was there. She was surprised to see Harry.

"Harry! Why didn't you just Floo right in?" she scolded him gently and pulled him inside. "It's been ages since you've graced my flat without Ron or Ginny in tow. Everything _is_ alright, isn' it?"

"Yea, everything's fine. I just had this sudden urge to come and see you."

"Oh. That's nice." she smiled, "Want to come and sit in the kitchen while I finish cooking? There will be enough for two if you're hungry."

"Nah, I don't have the time to stay that long but I'll gladly sit awhile while you prepare. So. How've you been lately?"

Hermione had a feeling that his question held more than just idle chit chat.

"I'm fine. If you think that I'm still upset over Viktor's engagement-"

"No I'm not worried about Viktor, I know that's over and done with. I did hear that you broke up with Percy, though."

"It's not like we were dating very long or seriously, so I don't think you can call it breaking up per se." Hermione grumbled while stirring her sauce.

"Tomatoes, tomatos...Ron seemed worried about you."

"Oh God, what did he say? He isn't mad at me for last night is he?"

"Why would he be mad?" Harry asked innocently.

"We sort of had a fight. I was really insensitive about Christina and everything...but I apologized and we made up but then he left really abruptly -"

"He didn't seem mad to me," Harry shrugged, "just worried. I think he might be coming over tonight to see for sure."

"He will?" Hermione exclaimed, blushing profusely.

"I got the impression that he would. It's a good thing you're making enough food for two, I'm sure he could use some."

Harry and Hermione rolled their eyes simultaneously. Ron wasn't the eating machine he used to be; he had a healthy appetite but also took his time while eating.

"Hmm. Maybe I should whip up some homemade bread, too." Hermione muttered, already reaching for a bowl and some flour.

"I'll get off your hair then, I just wanted to see you're okay." Harry got up and walked to the Floo. "And Hermione? For what it's worth, I don't think Percy was the right Weasley to try out with. I'm sort of glad that you figured it out as soon as you did."

Hermione was left speechless while Harry stepped into the fFoo and disappeared.

After a few seconds she came to and started to make the bread. It would go well with her green salad, pesto sauce and pasta. And it would be enough to satisfy even Ron's appetite, she smiled.

oooo

Hermione was taking her freshly baked bread out of the oven when she heard the floo activate with a hiss. She turned to look and saw Ron's head above the flames.

"Er...hi. Can I come through?" he asked, seeming..._shy_?

"Of course. Dinner's ready, except for the pasta but that only takes a few minutes."

Ron stepped into the room, as surprised at her words as the ease of them.

"Were you expecting me?"

"Harry came by and said you'd probably come over."

"Harry!" Ron was alarmed, "What did he say?"

"Nothing really, just that you might come. And I'm really glad you did because I'm so sorry about what I said last night and I was hoping we could talk about it, just to make sure everything is truly fine between us."

"Of course everything is fine." Ron replied automatically, "But...it is a good idea to sit down and have dinner and talk, just the two of us. We haven't done that since..."

"Ever?" Hermione suggested.

Ron thought for awhile, and had to admit that she was right. They had never really had dinner just the two of them. That made this occasion even more significant...and terrifying. And as if to highlight that, Hermione lit two candles on the dining table.


	10. Chapter 10: The Truth

**A/N:** This isn't betaed, I just wanted to give it to you fast _(*cough* finally *cough*),_ so there might be some stupid mistakes there. I did my best.

***Disclaimer: This story contains characters created and owned by J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic, Inc. and AOL/Time Warner, Inc. No profit is being made from the display of these works and no copyright infringement is intended.***

**The Engagement**

**Chapter 10****: The Truth**

Hermione helped Ron get seated opposite her usual place and went to the stove to portion food on his plate. The salad and the bread were already on the table, along with a bottle of red wine. Ron waited courteously while she filled her own plate and sat down. Then Ron poured them some wine.

They ate mostly in silence, both sensing that something was changing. Or maybe something had already changed. There was no room nor wish for small talk, and they both enjoyed the quiet.

Ron was sure that the dinner Hermione had prepared was nothing short of amazing but he was too preoccupied with his thoughts to taste much. Still he ate at a steady, not too speedy pace and with relish, and complimented Hermione on her cooking skills. Hermione thanked him gracefully. Mrs. Weasley she was not, but she was well able to feed herself and others when necessary; both the muggle way and with magic. She rather liked cooking and baking, just not every single day.

"So…you've forgiven me for running my mouth?" Hermione asked hesitantly.

"There's nothing to forgive. And you've forgiven me a lot worse during the years." Ron rolled his eyes, trying to make Hermione smile.

"That's just the way you are, Ron. I wouldn't have you any other way:"

Ron snorted and gave a disbelieving laugh.

"Why is that so impossible for you to believe? I love you for you! Err, I mean—"

"I know what you meant…but while on the subject, sort of, there's something I need to tell you."

Hermione noticed the tips of Ron's ears starting to get red in a very familiar way.

"What? What is it?"

"This isn't an easy thing for me to say…I should've told you long ago. You see, the thing is—Hermione, are you okay? You look nauseous all of a sudden. This isn't bad news, or it's not supposed to be at least…but it can wait!!" he hurried to explain. The cowardly side of him was more than ready to postpone the confession for another, oh, ten or so years.

"You sound so serious you're scaring me. Just come right out and say it, whatever it is." Hermione urged him.

"Right. Err…the thing is that I…sort of…fancy you. Wait! That didn't come out right! I don't _sort of_ fancy you, I do. And there's more. Hermione, I..._love_ you. I _have_ loved you ever since I can remember."

Ron had been getting more nervous by the second and now he was nearing the panic stage. Why was she frozen over like that, staring at him with her eyes glimmering?

"Say something…_anything_." he begged with a hoarse voice.

"Ron…" Hermione whispered, and then she sighed. Next she surprised him by rising from the table and flinging herself on him and gripping him so tight it hurt. It had been years and their bodies had grown into full maturity since then but it felt just as right as it had the last time, if not more so. This was no rushed, awkward hug to wish a happy birthday or some such thing that they had exchanged over the intervening years.

"Does this mean you're not mad?" he asked smiling, but not yet convinced of the depth of her feelings.

"Ron – I say this with absolute love and respect – shut your gob unless you intend to kiss me with it."

"Does that mean- -"

Hermione shut his mouth by putting her lips on his, unleashing all of her unspent passion and fervour on him. And Ron kissed her back, by God and Merlin himself did he kiss her! His lips were both firm and insistent as he demanded the entrance to her mouth which she gladly gave. The kiss turned from hurried and exploratory to hard and bruising and Hermione felt delightful twitches between her legs. She had known their kisses would be pure fire and heat and fireworks but she hadn't expected_ this_. Ron exceeded all of her expectations. Then again he always had, he just didn't know it. _Or_ believe her when she'd told him so.

"Oh Hermione" he panted into her mouth, "I've wanted to do this for years."

"Me too. Don't stop." she demanded and pulled him back to her mouth. This time Ron licked her bottom lip before nipping at it gently with his teeth. Another long moan escaped her and it shot straight to his cock. She was making him lose all his inhibitions, and he just couldn't stay quiet any longer.

"Do you realize that I've waited _years_ to get you like this? To get you in my arms, preferably naked?" he whispered roughly, "Ever since fourth year I think, although you had caught my eye since the day we met. I didn't even understand what it meant at first, you were my friend _and _a girl, and you made me just barking, but it took time to realize why that was."

"And why was that, Ron?"

"I bloody adore you, Hermione." he stated the obvious; "I love it when we bicker. Ever since I became old enough it always made me want to lift up your skirt and push you to the nearest clear surface. It turns me on so fucking much, Hermione! No one argues with me the way you do."

Hermione let out a nervous laugh. "They better not if that's what it does to you. But I enjoy it too." she blushed, " It was always foreplay...a mating dance. Even when we were too young to call it what it is. But your parents and the professors knew, they had to!"

"Enough talk, at least if it's not dirty. And as much as I enjoy the subject matter, it's not nearly as dirty as I want to get with you." Ron stood up and lifted Hermione up on his strong arms and placed her onto the kitchen table.

"The dishes—" Hermione began, but didn't have any time to continue before Ron had cleared them right off with a single sweep of his hand. He expected a rebuke from her and was genuinely but all the more pleasantly surprised when she just _giggled_. She didn't seem mad that he'd made a mess and had destroyed her china. In fact she seemed flustered and maybe even…flattered?

"I want to devour you like a meal, with all the intensity and care that you deserve. I have a lot of appetite bottled up. And you know how serious I'm about my meals."

"Uh huh." was all Hermione managed to get out as Ron was already lifting her hem up to her waist, revealing her favourite pair of frilly _Moulin Rouge_ knickers and pushed her down on the table.

"What a lovely wrapping, Hermione. Is it for me?." Ron crooned.

"All for you, Ron." she smiled widely.

In a moment Hermione was only able to lie back and _feel_ as Ron started to caress and feel up her legs starting from her toes and nearing her inner thighs.

"You have no idea what you do to me, do you?" Ron grunted.

"Why don't you tell me, Ronald?" Hermione whispered in a breathy tone.

"You make hard, so hard up for you. Can you feel it Hermione?" he asked as he took a hold of her hand and brought it to his generous erection.

"I feel it Ron. God, you're big. Tell me, what else?" Hermione demanded, squeezing and stroking him as much as she was able to through his trousers.

Ron moved away from her hand as it was getting him too excited. Being finally able to see her in her knickers, feel her hand on his cock, albeit through clothes, and hearing her talking to him like this…it was doing his head in.

"I want to fuck you. To fuck you hard and so thoroughly that you will accept that you are mine. Always have been and always will be. And I won't settle just for wanting it. I will _do_ it all. I will start by sucking and licking your sweet quim until you beg for me to stop. I will worship your tits that have haunted me ever since you got them and inspired many a good tossing off sessions."

"You've tossed off to me?"

"Plenty."

"I like that. I have touched myself, just sometimes, thinking of you, too." she smiled mock coyly.

"How often is sometimes?" Ron asked curiously, trying to adjust his erection that was feeling painfully constricted inside his tight trousers.

"Oh, on and off since…hmmm. Our third year at Hogwarts?"

"That early?!" he exclaimed, almost horrified, They'd been _so_ young back then!

"Girls mature faster than boys." Hermione shrugged off his shock, "Besides, it was a great way to relieve tension with all those extra classes I was doing then. And the stress with…Scabbers and Sirius and all."

"Let's not dwell on the past or painful memories." Ron pleaded seriously. They had lived through too many dark times to even think about right now.

"You 're right. Please, continue where you left off."

Ron chose to take her request literally as he trailed his hands back to her thighs, opening them further apart and blowing warmly on her knicker covered quim. Hermione trembled in anticipation. Ron lusted after the delicious scent that was gently wafting from her core. He could already see the moisture on the fabric. He pulled the pretty knickers to the side and ran his finger through her slit. Her moan was like a voice from the gods to him, urging him on.

"Oh Ron. _Please._ I can't wait anymore!"

He pulled the kickers completely off with a little help from Hermione and raised them to his nose, breathing in her mouth-watering scent.

When Hermione raised herself to see why he had stopped and what he was up to, she smiled devilishly.

"You like how they smell? Give them here."

Perplexed and caught off guard he handed her the pair. As Hermione buried her own nose in them and sighed deeply Ron was sure he'd come in his trousers any second.

"Hermione" he croaked, "you are a dirty little witch, aren't you!"

Hermione raised her eyes to level with his and tried to look innocent. "Don't you like it?"

Ron thought it best to evade the question. "I think it's time to stop the verbal foreplay or I won't be much of use to you for long."

"If you say so." Hermione acquiesced.

Ron went down to his knees (what a perfect position for worshipping) and spread Hermione's thighs again. He used his hands to pull her lips apart and then stared at the ultimate price – Hermione Granger's quim. A wide, appreciative grin spread on his freckled face as he bowed down to tease her clit with his tongue. Hermione shivered at the contact and Ron liked the encouragement. Soon he was licking her slit up and down with the flat of his tongue and taking time between licks to suckle at her clit and nibble on her outer lips.

"Ron…Ron…_Ron_!" she chanted, twisting her hands in Ron's hair and pushing him deeper between her legs.

"You taste amazing, Hermione." Ron stated reverently in between licks and nibbles.

"I need to feel you inside me soon, Ronald. I've waited for my turn since…forever."

"I wanted my turn too, believe me. Harry has a theory about why it didn't happen sooner. He says I needed to sow some wild oats first. I know you're not a virgin either."

"No. There haven't been that many though."

"Viktor." Ron scowled darkly.

"About that—" Hermione tried, hesitantly but Ron stopped her.

"We can talk later. The past doesn't matter, this is about us."

"Alright." Hermione relented, But we _will_ discuss it after."

oooo

But it turned out to be quite a lot after. Their first coupling was very fast but satisfying as Ron fucked her hard on the kitchen table while pinching her tender clit. The table shook from the force of his powerful thrusts. Hermione came first with a shriek and Ron followed right after, repeating her name. He felt victorious after spilling his seed inside his only love for the first time.

Their second time happened in the shower where Ron pounded Hermione against the shower wall under the warm water spray. Hermione keened and shouted obscenities mixed with challenging insults that turned Ron on even more. He had guessed right that Hermione would talk and act like that when she was being fucked.

Some time later he found out how Hermione talked when _she_ was doing the fucking. Hermione whispered words of gentle praise and encouragement. There was time enough later for making love, because right then Ron never wanted this frenzied copulating to end. Hermione's bouncing breasts and her tight, squeezing cunt urged him to thrust up to meet her and he went as deep in her as it was possible to go. It was perfect just like this. And somehow they both knew that it wouldn't have been as perfect if it had not happened now and if they hadn't waited. Oh, it would have been good, but nothing like this,

oooo

Later they laid on the bed, Hermione's head on Ron's shoulder and her small fingers playing with his sparse ginger chest hair when confession time came.

"Ron…about Viktor. He and I…we were never engaged. I've never even slept with him. I lied and he agreed to it because I wanted to keep your mother off my back…and because I didn't want to lose my face. You had so many girlfriends, all of them gorgeous…" Hermione trailed off, feeling ashamed and unable to meet Ron's eyes.

"I haven't been totally honest in my dealings, either." Ron admitted, "The amount of my girlfriends has been greatly exaggerated and the number of the girls I actually slept with…even more exaggerated." he stroked Hermione's bushy hair while telling her this, afraid for her reaction.

"But why?!"

"I didn't want to lose my face either. And it was a matter of male pride. Bloody stupid really, I know."

"Oh Ron…we are the thickest pair of people, aren't we." Hermione sighed.

"I don't know, Hermione. It doesn't matter if the road here was long or crooked. We are here now." Ron stated proudly and leaned in to give her a kiss. Hermione had to agree.


	11. Epilogue: The Letter

***Disclaimer: This story contains characters created and owned by J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic, Inc. and AOL/Time Warner, Inc. No profit is being made from the display of these works and no copyright infringement is intended.***

**The Engagement**

**Epilogue: The Letter**

_Dear Viktor,_

_First I want to congratulate you on your new marriage. I'm sure you and __Arline will be very happy together. I know I don't know you very well and I have never met Arline but it seems to me that you two have just the right amount of things in common to make it work but to not get too stale. I know from my own experience that choosing the right spouse is paramount to one's happiness and success in life._

_Last, but not least, I want to thank you from the bottom of my heart for your most helpful letter awhile ago. After reading said letter all started to make sense to me again. By all I of course mean the witch and wizard in question; they have always been a bit _eccentric_ with how they act on the matters of the heart. It didn't take too long for me to, say, steer them in the right direction. You have heard that the happy couple got engaged some days ago, and are planning to marry quickly? No sense in waiting any _more_, is there. I'm sure I'll meet you and your lovely wife at the wedding._

_With my sincerest thanks and well-wishes,_

_Molly Weasley_


End file.
